The Sanctuary
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: Sam returns to a heartbroken Damon, hoping that he is able to forgive her for leaving. But as she returns she finds out that her uncles are hiding a lot more than they're telling her. Is she able to go against her own family? Damon/OC Sequel to The Oracle
1. Numb

**_A/N: Happy Valentines Day everybody! :D My Valentine gift to you guys is the first chapter of the sequel to "The Oracle"!_**

**_If you haven't read The Oracle, then I suggest you do because or else you won't understand what's going on ;b _**

**_I'm beginning to get a bit sick *sad face*, but I'll try to update anyway. _**

**_I hope you like it and please review! :)_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

**_Another Damon quote..._**

**___Vicki Donovan_: "Why don't you have a girlfriend? You're like totally cool and so hot."  
_Damon Salvatore_: "I know!"  
_Vicki Donovan_: "Don't you wanna be in love?"  
_Damon Salvatore_: "I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated."  
_Vicki Donovan_: "Except when it isn't."  
_Damon Salvatore_: "I'm getting really bored and really impatient; and I don't do bored and impatient."**

Chapter 1:

_**Damon's POV:**_

"_Dear Damon Salvatore, by the time you read this I'll be on my way to a new country far away from Mystic Falls. I know you must be mad and I don't blame you. But our love… we shouldn't have taken it that far already. Therefore I've chosen to leave and I don't know how long I'll be gone. I just know that I have to do this, but I don't want you to cry for me. I want you to enjoy every moment of life and stop taking things for granted, because… there's so much more in this world besides love and you know that. Until I'll return to you again I want you to go to this place and see what I mean by taking nothing for granted. Just wait there underneath the apple tree until the sun goes down and you'll find what you need for now. Peace... Love Sam._"

I curled the letter into a ball and tossed it away, watched it as it rolled away with the cold breeze. I didn't want to look at it anymore, but at the same time I felt as if I was tossing away a part of myself. But I didn't stop it from rolling down the hill and into the river near this beautiful, but remote place – far away from Mystic Falls and all my problems.

I didn't know how Sam even knew about this place, but I guessed that she had dreamed about it without telling me, because she wanted to show it to me some other time.

Now.

I took off my leather jacket, put it on the green grass, and sat down on it, then leaning relaxed back against the blooming apple tree behind me. It had been almost three months now since Sam left and it wasn't just the weather that had changed ever since she left.

Everyone was feeling rather tense as if they were just waiting for me or Klaus to do something stupid or very bad. They were wrong. In fact, I had done anything since she left. I could say I was heartbroken, but the truth was that I actually didn't feel anything anymore. I had gone numb.

A big part of me hated Sam and myself from letting our love get this far. I _knew_ that what we shared was too good to be true and wouldn't last forever, because I always end up getting hurt. Maybe it was just the world or fate telling me that I wasn't supposed to truly love or be truly loved by anyone? No matter what it was then I no longer felt any reason to continue living like this. Unhappy, lonely, and confused about what I was supposed to do in life besides being a vampire.

I tried shaking the thoughts out of my head, but they kept lingering somewhere in the air around me and constantly reminded me of how I ended up sitting here in the middle of nowhere and looking at the sun going down. I had been out on a long five days long trip to find it, but it had defiantly been worth it. This place was so… beautiful, calming, and it gave me a weird feeling of inner peace.

I enjoyed the silence and it felt good.

But I knew that I couldn't stay here forever and could see that Stefan, Elena, Rick, and even Elijah had been trying to get in touch with me the past few days, leaving me tons of messages. However, I wanted to enjoy this for a bit longer and therefore I stayed here the whole night, just staring at the sunset and the beautiful full moon that reminded me of that Tyler was transforming yet again.

I didn't know when I was going back home, but I found myself still being here on the very next day. I finally got some rest and this time I used my morning to enjoy the sun going up. I considered taking off my day-ring for a moment and just let the sun burn every inch of my body away, but I couldn't get myself to do it. A part of me still didn't want to die and that part told me it was time for me to go home. And I did.

I walked calmly back to my car, went inside, and drove back to Mystic Falls. I only stopped to get some fuel and three cups of coffee, but at my second stop at a gas station I actually thought I saw Sam for a moment, but just with purple and bluish stripes in her black hair. But I knew that it couldn't possibly be her so I just ignored what I saw and left. Even if it was her then I had nothing to say to her. I was done looking for love or using the joy of killing a human as a replacement.

But when I finally did come back to Mystic Falls I could see that Stefan sighed in relief and texted the others that I was fine.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you answered any of our calls?" he asked worriedly, but I just ignored him and went upstairs to take a long shower.

I was tired, dirty, and hungry, but the hunger could wait until I had cleaned myself and gotten dressed. Luckily, Stefan didn't enter my room to disturb me with more of his third-degree interrogation questions and I didn't go downstairs either to tease him as I usually did – well or at least what I did before _she_ left. I hadn't said a word to anyone and if I did it was only either _yes_ or _no_.

After taking a much longer shower than I expected to I snuck downstairs to get some blood from the refrigerator, while Stefan was talking with Elena about me acting strange. Of every people then I thought he would be happy to get rid of me for a while. I mean, wasn't that what he wanted me to? Disappear from his life so he and Elena could be happy and didn't have to worry about me getting them or myself into any danger?

I sighed inaudible, went back upstairs, and drank the unsatisfying blood from the hospital. It all tasted the same – like water. I couldn't enjoy anything here, because everything reminded me of _her_ and Katherine and Elena, and… I just wanted to go back to the remote place and stay there like Raphael once did to hide himself from vampires and werewolves.

Why was I feeling so empty? Why couldn't I be the old me or at least the very old human Damon Salvatore? It was really beginning to bother me, but I was also beginning to accept it and let it take over my life, because… I had gotten what I wanted. I couldn't _feel_ anything human anymore and was no longer the good Damon Salvatore, but I wasn't the bad Damon Salvatore. I was just… living.

_**Stefan's POV:**_

"Thanks for coming, Elena," I said and kissed her gently before she entered my home. She could already now see that from the look on my face that I was really worried, but so was she. The three months we hadn't heard or seen anything about Sam's whereabouts or if she was even still alive. To make it even worse then I feared that Damon had actually gone into a deep depression as a result of her leaving. "I think he's upstairs right now."

"Is he still not speaking to anyone?" Elena asked worriedly.

I shook my head and sighed heavily. He had become too quiet and it scared me. The last time I remembered Damon being so quiet for a long period of time was when our mother died. This time however, he had really shut completely down.

"Have you heard anything of Sam's whereabouts?" I asked.

Sadly, Elena shook her head and sighed too. She and Rick had been trying to get any information from Sam's uncles, but they wouldn't tell anything. They just gave us the same old answer "_We must not interfere with Sam's destiny. She chooses which path she'll follow_" and then ignored our other questions.

"Rick seems very disappointed of her choice, but he said that Sam _was _going to come back some day. She cared too much about us to leave us forever. Especially Damon."

I nodded. She cared _too much_ to let any of us get hurt and by running away she kept us safe, even if she had to give up love for a while to do so. I just hoped that Damon would realize that and forgive her when she finally did come back.

But the silence between Elena and I was interrupted when Damon's cell phone suddenly began ringing in the living room where he had left it. I let it ring, because I thought that Damon would answer it, but he never came downstairs. And when the phone stopped ringing I just had to check who it was, only to find out that it was an unfamiliar number. I tried calling the person, but nobody answered. So I hung up and just stared worriedly at Elena.

"Maybe it was Sam," I said. "I don't know, but I better go check if Damon's alright. I'll be back in a minute."

I gave Elena another kiss and went upstairs to his bedroom, but his door was locked as usual. But I could hear that he was just sleeping and mumbling something about going back to a place far away from Mystic Falls where he could find peace. I frowned and went back downstairs to Elena. I really wanted to help my brother, but it was hard when he didn't want to let anyone into his life. He was still so stubborn, but this time it was in a very bad way.

"Still locked?" Elena guessed by the look of my facial expression.

I nodded, grabbed my jacket, and drove away with Elena to the Mystic Grill.

_**Sam's POV:**_

"Please stop the car! Now!" I cried and as soon as Jonah had done so I unbuckled my seat belt and hurried out of the car, over to a bush, and puked behind it.

I couldn't take this for much longer. The fear of returning was simply too much, but I couldn't keep hiding from them. I had to go back where it all started and end this once and for all. I made a mistake by thinking that my friends and family would be safe if I left, because I recently visited a real fortune teller in Brussels and she told me that one, whom I cared very much of, was in a great danger and it was all because of something I had done.

Jonah wasn't too fond of returning, because he knew that Damon hated him with such a passion that couldn't be explained. But he tried to calm me down and got me into the car again. He didn't keep driving though and seemed more than just worried.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, weren't we happy in Brussels?" Jonah asked, reminding me of how good he had been to me the last three months, taking care of me and making sure that I was happy with him.

We did have a lot of fun in his hometown and he managed to take my mind off my worries for a couple of days, but it just wasn't the same. I missed Uncle Rick, my friends, and most of all then I missed Damon. I knew he didn't love me anymore, because ever since the day I left I hadn't been able to use any of my powers besides compulsion and my enhanced speed.

"Sammy, look at me," Jonah said and put his finger under my chin, making me look him into his blue-grayish eyes. They reminded me of Damon's wonderful sky-blue eyes and the way he could almost look right into my soul. He gave me a soft kiss and smiled weakly. "They'll be fine. We don't have to go back if you don't want to. I mean, you don't even know if this fortune teller was really able to see something that _would_ happen instead of something that _had_ happened."

"This… this isn't right, Jonah. How would you feel if you knew that your closest friends, family or even I was in danger?" I asked, irritated of that he wanted me to be selfish like he was now that I was finally his girlfriend.

"Sam, you _know_ I don't have friends and my family died a long time ago, so this means that I only have to protect you and I can do that in Belgium," he answered. "Now, can we please go home again?"

I snorted, left the car and took out my bags from his trunk. I had seriously had enough with this guy and was glad that I hadn't let him sleep with me in those three months. He didn't deserve me – Damon did!

But Jonah just followed me in a steady pace and tried to get me inside again by apologizing. I didn't listen. I didn't care about him or how much he loved me. I just wanted to go home and was angry at myself for letting him affect me by saying that we could have a good and normal life _only_ in Belgium.


	2. A Lot Of Explaining To Do

**_A/N: Here's chapter 2! I hope you all had a nice Valentines Day :)_**

**_I hope you like it and please review! _**

**_Reviews make me a better writer ;)_**

**_I'm gonna write a Damon quote once a week. I don't know why, but... I just feel like it xD_**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

Chapter 2:

_**Damon's POV:**_

The feeling of the warm water falling down on my skin replaced the emptiness for a couple of minutes and reminded me of the quiet remote place that _she_ had called The Sanctuary at the end of the letter where the directions to the place also were. I didn't know why, but ever since I visited this place I had felt a weird connection to it and it also felt like I needed to go back to _find_ something very important. Maybe it was a sign of some sort, telling me what I should do with my life.

I turned off the water, put a towel around my waist and went in to my bedroom to get dressed, only to find Elijah standing in there and waiting on me. He didn't care that I had just finished showering and seemed as if he had something important to tell me. Hopefully, he wasn't here to give me another one of his lectures about me not caring about anything anymore.

"You went to The Sanctuary yesterday, am I right?" he asked.

I nodded and took out my clothes from my dresser, trying my best to keep listening even though I didn't want to. I just wanted to… go back to The Sanctuary and watch the sunset and sunrise again.

"Did you find the cottage?" Elijah then asked.

Cottage? Which cottage? I looked confusedly at him and that only confirmed his suspicion. I hadn't. He took a deep breath and sighed as if something was bugging him. Maybe he was just worried for _her_ and felt like he had left Kaia down by not seeing it coming until it was too late and until _she_ was gone.

"The place Sam wanted you to go to is Raphael's old home. He lived in The Sanctuary and kept all of his secrets there. They say the place is holy and peaceful, because the first Oracle's bones were buried there," he told me. "I think it might be time for you to find some of those secrets."

I looked at him again. "Why should I?" I asked, then walking back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Alone.

When I came back to my bedroom Elijah was gone and the letter I curled into a ball was back, lying on my bed. I opened it and just looked at it, wondering why Elijah would want me to find some of Raphael's secrets when Raphael had tried so hard to hide them from everyone.

But my thoughts were distracted by the sound of Stefan knocking on my door and asking if I would please listen to him for a second. I finally opened, but I didn't let him in. I never let him inside my bedroom and just because I wasn't in the mood to do anything, then it didn't mean that he could come in now. I especially didn't want him to come in today.

"Damon, I know you're still… _grieving_, but I really think you need to get out. You only sleep, eat or read and we're worried that you might… well…"

"Commit suicide?" I finished and Stefan sighed, but nodded.

"Just come with us to the party at the Lockwood estate tomorrow night and _try_ to have a little fun," he said. "Just because Sam isn't here anymore doesn't, then it doesn't mean that you can't live your life and have fun. I mean when Katherine disappeared you still went out and enjoyed being a vampire. Why can't you do that now?"

Yeah, why couldn't I do that now? Why couldn't I enjoy anything like I used to? It couldn't be because _she_ had left or… could it? Did she take away my passion to live? _If_ that was the case then I wanted it back. I _needed_ it and I… I didn't care if I had to kill her to get it.

"Only for an hour," I finally said and saw a smile spread on Stefan's lips. "But Stefan, this doesn't change anything."

"Yes, it does," he said. "It changes everything. You just have to be patient."

Stefan went downstairs again and I kept standing there in the doorway, wondering about what he exactly meant by that.

_**Sam's POV:**_

I was here. Finally. I took a deep breath and tried to get myself to open or knock on the door, but I was too nervous to do anything. He would get furious when he saw me and remind me of how bad my mistake was and how it had affected everyone – if it had affected anyone at all! But I didn't have to open the door, because he did and stopped when he saw me stand at on the porch, holding my bag shyly and looking scared like a lost little girl, who had just come home to face the consequences.

"Sam," he said and slowly closed the door, not sure of what he should say. "You're back."

I nodded and sighed heavily, trying my best to keep the tears from running down my cheeks. I had never felt so scared before, not even when I was captured by the werewolves or Klaus.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry, Rick," I said. "I thought I was doing the right thing, but-but I wasn't. I can't seem to do anything right anymore. I mean I became a vampire, broke Damon's heart for nothing, and then… then I just ran away."

Uncle Rick sighed too, but he didn't seem angry at me. He was more relieved and I could feel that he had missed me when he gave me a tight hug. I missed him too. He had been there for me ever since my step-father died and tried to help me the best he could. He was family after all and family didn't leave each other behind – neither did friends.

"Iknow you miss being normal and fear what will happen, but we _need_ you here. Damon _needs_ you. He has lost all his passion to live and doesn't care about anything anymore. I'm not sure if he'll ever be able to forgive you."

I sighed again. Damon. My dear Damon Salvatore. I felt like the world's dumbest bitch ever. How could I hurt him like that? Killing him would have been much kinder than this. I deserved to suffer for hurting him and it wouldn't surprise me if everyone hated me now.

"Do you think I should talk with him now?" I asked worriedly.

"No, not now," Alaric said. "But… what about tomorrow night? The Lockwoods are holding a big masquerade party and I've heard from Stefan that he managed get Damon to come too."

Hopefully, Damon would keep his promise and come. I really needed to talk with him and try to heal his broken heart before he would hurt either someone or himself. I just wanted to do this now and not tomorrow night. Patience wasn't something I was very familiar with and neither was Damon.

"I'm going over to Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna. Do you wanna come with me or…?" Rick asked.

I nodded, tossed my bag inside, and followed him out to his car, looking forward to see Elena and her family, and hopefully get their forgiveness rather than anger. Alaric told me that everyone in town thought I had run away from home and therefore I had a lot of explaining to do. But when we arrived at Elena's home and came inside I didn't expect Elijah to be there too and he was more than just angry at me. As soon as he saw me he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, ready to slap me.

"I should smack you for doing something stupid like that! What were you thinking, Sam? You could have gotten yourself killed and-and are you even aware of how worried I've been?" he hissed angrily.

It felt as if he was my father and was scolding me for partying too much or being with a guy he didn't approve off. But he didn't slap me or punish me in any other way. He was just furious.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I just couldn't take this anymore. I felt… scared and I thought it would help if I just… disappeared for a while," I explained. "I wanted you guys to be safe."

Elijah was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a screaming Elena, who hurried outside on her porch to hug me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. She had defiantly missed me! But she too was mad at me for leaving like that and told me about Damon's weird new behavior. She also told me that there had been very quiet and calm in town ever since I left. Almost too quiet.

"What's his name?" Jenna asked angrily and interrupted our conversation.

"What?" I said worriedly.

"That boy who talked you into running away, of course!"

I blushed and looked at Elena for help. I didn't know what to tell her, because she didn't even know that vampires and werewolves really existed and that I was one too.

"Jonah, _but_ Jenna I'm truly sorry about making you so worried for me and I won't do it again. I promise," I said and luckily Rick took her to the side to talk with her for me. "That was close!"

"Yeah, but what happened with Jonah? Did you run away from him?" Elena asked.

"Well… that's a long story. Let's just say I broke up with him and leave it with that," I answered, not wanting to explain how I wreaked his car and punched him in his face before taking off in a blur.

"Oh, alright. But are you coming to the masquerade party tomorrow night? If you are, then you could try talk with Damon and–"

"I'm already ahead of you. But I still need a dress and mask though. Can you help me?"

Elena shrugged. "Caroline might be the one to help you with that. But now that you're back then I want to be the first one to compliment your new hairstyle. I love the stripes you've gotten!"

I smiled and we laughed like the old times, back when I was just new to all of this and not a vampire. Of course I was still learning how to control my powers and keep my hunger under control, but I had kept my promise to Stefan about sticking with animal blood. I really didn't feel much different of being a vampire now, but I did miss being my same old me without the powers.

"Um… Sam, can I please talk with you for a moment?" Jeremy asked, just before we were going to eat.

I nodded and followed him in to his bedroom, preparing myself of being scolded again or reminded of my mistake. Jeremy was too a friend of mine and I enjoyed talking with him about certain things that he was familiar with, but right now… right now he seemed different and almost worried.

"I wanted to tell you this in private, because I know how suspicious and mysterious your uncles are and I think they might be hiding a lot more to us than we know off," Jeremy said and gave me a page from an old book with my father's handwriting on it. "I… well, while you were gone Stefan, Elena, and I wanted to find out some more about them, and I kindda took this from an old book in their bag. It says something about the day you were born."

I looked at the old page and read my father's words and thoughts, which were written almost right after my mom had given birth to me.

"_June 24, 1993: It finally happened. Kaia gave birth to the most precious little girl I have ever seen. She has dark hair just like me, but she mostly got Kaia's good looks. But my happiness was very short, because soon after I became a father my younger brother Daniel called me, telling me that he had seen my daughter's future and it didn't look very bright. He offered me to __**release me from my burden**__ and make sure that she was never going to cause any trouble to neither me nor Kaia, but I… became so furious and just hang up. How could my own brother say something like that about his new-born niece? I __**knew**__ that she was destined to do something good in life. I just knew. But Daniel also told me something else about my daughter's future and it made me fear that she wasn't strong enough to carry so much weight on her shoulders. She was just a little girl after all… I've found the old sanctuary and I think it's for the best if I try preventing something bad from happening and stay out of her life. I need to focus 100 percent on this plan and be patient if I want to see my daughter happy and carefree. But right now my baby girl needs me and Kaia needs my comfort now that Larry isn't here to do that._"


	3. Lupei

**_A/N: ARGH! I hate snow! and the steer on my bike fell off so I had to walk to school and back home again, which takes about 30-45 minutes -.-' _**

**_Anyway, here's chapter 3, I hope you like it, and please review! :D_**

**_And the song is C'est Bientôt la fin by Mozart l'Opéra Rock if I haven't written it in the text..._**

**_I've written the translation in English at the end of the chapter if anyone wants to know what the lyrics mean ;)_**

Chapter 3:

_**Sam's POV:**_

The party began at eight, but we arrived a little late, because Caroline had to fix her makeup and hair a couple of times. I wasn't mad at her, because she had tried so hard to help me get ready, found me a beautiful dress, and done a great job with my hair.

Now I had to do my part and find Damon so I could remind him of our love and give him a new passion to live. I hadn't lost my passion or my love to him and missed him so much like a kid who had been away from its mother for a very long time.

But I was feeling nothing but nervous and anxious about meeting him again and wondered whether he was going to kill me, ignore me or take me back. I had destroyed the trust that we had worked so hard to create and the strong bond between us was gone. I had a hard time forgiving myself for this so how could Damon possible do it?

"Calm down, Sammy," Caroline said, because she could hear my heart racing. "You just have to kiss him before he realizes it's you behind the mask and remind him of how much he loved you."

"You really think that will work?" I asked worriedly.

Caroline and Bonnie nodded. Even Elena agreed and helped me to find Damon in the crowd of the all the young people. She tried calling Stefan and asked him where they were. But I couldn't wait any longer and just began looking for Damon on my own, hoping that he wouldn't recognize me immediately. Just like Stefan Damon wasn't the type to go to parties like this except if he had a purpose or a very good reason to go and therefore I knew that he wouldn't stick around for long.

Luckily, I did found him and he looked kindda lonely at the table he was sitting at. He was bored and kept looking at his watch as if he had to be somewhere else. I slowly approached him and tried to get his attention, but he just waved me away and didn't even want to look at me. I had really crushed him.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked as confident as I could.

Damon finally looked up at me and for a moment he seemed rather surprised by something, but he didn't say anything. He just sighed and looked away again.

"Just for a few minutes? Pretty please?" I said.

"Fine then!" Damon muttered and got up.

He took me out to the dance floor just as a very familiar song began. It was _C'est Bientôt la Fin_ by Mozart l'Opéra Rock – the song that played that day we were at the funfair. Damon seemed to recognize it and hopefully remembered how much fun we had that night. But he also became very quiet and almost sad as if the memory of us together was too painful for him to relive.

"_Ce soir c'est le grand bal/Mets du fard sur tes idées pâles/On va faire tanguer les étoiles/Bien plus haut, bien plus haut, encore. Ce soir c'est le grand jour/Allons voir tomber les tambours/La fanfare des soldats de cour/Sonne faux/Sonne faux, encore. Allez viens/C'est bientôt la fin/De ce monde/Qui n'entend rien/Allez viens/Sonner le tocsin/Fais valser leurs vieux discours/Viens danser c'est notre tour..._"

"Why are you so sad?" I asked him and caught his full attention.

Damon looked me into my eyes for a moment and probably wondered why my emerald-green eyes reminded so much about someone else's eyes. But he still didn't answer me and just stopped dancing. I stopped him from walking away and tried surprising him with a kiss.

I missed his lips. Every time I kissed Jonah I would feel so broken and sad, because I knew they didn't belong to Damon. Jonah wasn't Damon and he was never going to replace him no matter how hard he tried. But even though he seemed to enjoy my kiss and kissed me back for a couple of wonderful minutes, then he still seemed as if something pained him.

So he pulled away from me and then took off my mask to confirm his suspicion. I could see by the look of Damon's face that he was more than just surprised. He was completely star-struck and didn't know what to say. He just stared at me as if I had come back from death.

"Damon, I-I'm so sorry for everything I've done, but will you please just listen–"

"Listen? Why should I listen to you? You-you took away everything in me! I can't _feel_, because of you and now you want me to hear _why_ you threw away everything we had just to be with that-that…"

Damon shook his head and just left, leaving me alone on the dance floor with tears running down my cheeks. I deserved this. He had every right to be pissed and I… _I_ deserved to feel his pain now. I left the dance floor, heartbroken and worried, and almost walked into Stefan, who was looking for me.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Damon… he was pissed. I don't think he'll ever be able to forgive me. I'm so sorry, Stefan. I shouldn't have come home. Maybe it's best if I just… leave," I answered.

I tried to walk away, but Stefan stopped me and dried my tears away, trying his best to calm me down before I took another stupid choice.

"Sam, we _need_ you here. Damon is just…" He tried to come up with the right word. "Just don't give up on him yet. It's better that he feel angry than nothing at all."

He was right. I had heard how emotionless Damon had gotten and it pained me to hear how he couldn't enjoy life anymore just, because I had left. I had to help him back on the right track and give him his emotions – even if it meant that he had to be pissed at me and not want to love me again. If he was never able to love me, then it would mean that I didn't have my powers and then Klaus couldn't use me unless he found someone else to make me fall in love all over again.

_**Damon's POV:**_

This was freakin' unbelievable! How could that bitch just come back and-and _think_ that I would forgive her for everything she had done? If it wasn't because we were out in public then I would have killed her. She was just like Katherine, but worse because she actually made me feel like-like I was loved and then she took it all away like a selfish, heartless bitch!

I looked around the messy parlor and found an unbroken glass that I hadn't broken yet. I threw it at the fireplace and then went on to destroy the living room too. But before I could even throw the lamp into the wall the doorbell suddenly rang. I hurried out to the door and opened it, only to see that it was that manipulating, little piece of–

"Damon, I know you're pissed," Sam said and made her way inside, not scared of what I might do to her. "I made a huge mistake and I can't even explain how sorry I am about leaving you like that. I was scared of losing you. Don't you get it?"

"Oh, I got it. I understand this perfectly. You were scared of losing me so you did it anyway!" I hissed angrily and was beginning to growl.

Sam didn't say anything now. She just sighed heavily and tried to keep her tears in. I didn't know why, but I wanted to put my arms around her and hold her tight. But I remembered what she did to me and went in to the living room instead, breaking off a leg of the table to use it as a stake.

"Are you going to kill me?" Sam asked worriedly, beginning to get scared.

I smirked devilishly. "That's _exactly_ what I'm going to," I said and walked slowly towards her. "You took my will and passion to live away from me and now I only think it's fair if I take _your_ life away."

I lifted the stake, ready to drive it through her heart, but she quickly ran past me and up the stairs, trying to get away from me. I just ran after her and tackled her to the floor when she ran down the hallway towards Stefan's bedroom. She fought back, but she wasn't near being as strong as me and therefore I quickly overwhelmed her, forcing her to lie underneath me and look at me as I staked her.

"Damon, stop!" she screamed and stopped the stake just as it almost hit her chest. "Please, don't-don't kill me. I came back for you. I love you. I always did. And I know you still _care_ about me somewhere underneath all that rage and pain I put you through. I mean… aren't we soul mates?"

Soul mates? I didn't know what we were anymore. But this didn't change the fact that I did miss her and therefore I didn't kill her. Not this night at least. I got up and threw the stake away, avoiding the worried look on her beautiful face.

"Leave," I said calmly. "Or else… I _will_ kill you."

Sam opened her mouth and wanted to say something, but she didn't. She sighed instead and then left without breaking the silence between us, because she knew I was serious about the last thing I said. After she had left I went in to my bedroom, locking the door after me and found the old picture of Sam and me. I lay down on my bed and just looked at the picture the rest of the night, wondering whether I should actually hear her out or just ignore her until she died or went to college with Elena.

_**Sam's POV:**_

"You should have seen the look in his face," I said and looked at Elijah, sitting next to me on my porch. "He hates me. He almost killed me, for God sake! Why do I always take the bad choices? Why can't I do something right?"

"You don't always take bad choices," Elijah said. "You saved Damon from dying by binding you two together and you made him so happy. I don't blame you for taking the choices you took. You're just a teenager and have never had anyone to guide you."

"Yeah, but–"

Elijah glared at me to stop me and smiled weakly. He didn't want me to focus on the bad things and especially now that I had come back.

"If Damon ever decides to forgive you, then I really think you two should work on your relationship. You still have some issues to talk about and have to learn to trust each other like I trusted your mother when she had to live with Klaus for a long period of time."

"I really don't get how you were able to not get pissed or jealous, but thanks Eli. I really appreciate your help."

Elijah smiled, gave me a hug, and looked up at someone who was standing near us. I looked up too and was surprised to see that it was my uncle Daniel. The uncle who saw me as a burden and trouble 17 years ago. I was still mad at him and my other uncles for being so secretive, but I wanted to get some answers from them now and Daniel might be the right one to ask.

"Elijah, could I please talk with my niece in private?" Daniel asked calmly.

Elijah nodded and went inside to Alaric, who was having a little dinner with Jenna, while everyone was out partying.

"So I'm a burden, is that it?" I asked angrily and crossed my arms, sending him an angry glare too.

Daniel just sighed and calmly approached me, not the least surprised that I had read that part of what might have been my dad's old journal.

"Yes, and you still are," he said flat out. "Because of you my brother is dead and we have to fear that the curse of the sun and moon will be lifted."

"It's not my fault that I was born with these powers, which are now gone because I made one single mistake," I said. "Why exactly are you still here? I can't bring my parents back to life and I can't lift the curse. I'm just a vampire now."

Daniel shook his head and laughed a bit, because he knew something I did. Of course he did. "Sam, you can't just stop being the Oracle. You are destined to make a choice some day and those powers won't disappear just, because Damon doesn't love you anymore. They're still there inside you, but because you don't _want _to use them then you think they're not there."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted by Daniel. "I gave your father an offer a long time ago and now I'm gonna give it to you. Come with us to our home and let us teach you how to use your powers properly. Then when you've learned to use them and accepted your destiny, then we'll help you kill Klaus and you can go back to your friends again."

"Why? Why should I? What do you get by this? I thought you would rather want me dead…"

Of course he didn't answer, but just smiled and began walking towards his car. I ran after him and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving, but he was much stronger than I thought and easily pushed me away. He wasn't just a human with powers. I knew that now.

"If I were you, then I wouldn't piss off your own family. There's a reason why our last name is Lupei, you know…" he said and then left.

Lupei? I hurried inside and sent a text to Jeremy, asking him what the last name "Lupei" meant. And while I waited I went up to my bedroom and prepared myself to go to bed. I was exhausted and my feet were killing me after I had been walking around in high heels all night. I took a long, warm shower and tried to forget all of my worries for a couple of hours.

After I'd taken a shower and gotten my nightgown on, I checked my cell phone for any new text messages and saw that Jeremy had answered my question. I was completely shocked to see the meaning of my father's last name.

It was Romanian and derived from the word _Lup, _which meant "wolf".

I thanked Jeremy and sat down on my bed, unable to speak or think properly. I didn't know what to think about this. Did this mean that they were werewolves and if so… was I one too? I had never killed anyone or accidentally done it, but… a vampire couldn't become a werewolf. Or could they?

I shook my head, turned off my cell phone and just went to bed, not wanting to think or worry about things like that. So I tried to fall asleep instead and thought about other things like how I should spend my Saturday or if my friends were up to a little girl night with movies and popcorn. However, around 3:00 o'clock some strange noises woke me up and I saw someone familiar lie in my bed next to me, sleeping soundly and unaware of that I had woken up. But I didn't wake him up. I just smiled weakly and went back to sleep, feeling a lot safer now that _he_ was here with me.

* * *

**Here's the lyrics in English:**

"_Tonight is the great ball/Put make-up on your pale ideas/We're going to sway the stars/Much higher/Even much higher. Tonight is the great day/Let's go and see the drums fall/The court's military band/Rings wrong/Rings wrong, once again..._" btw I didn't translate them, but if they're wrong then I'm sorry :)


	4. The Spell Book

**_A/N: Here's chapter 4! :D _**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_Now I'm gonna wait for the newest episode of Vampire Diaries to air today! 8D_**

Chapter 4:

_**Sam's POV:**_

The sound of his heart beating close to mine woke me up. I yawned quietly, opened my eyes, and looked up at his worried facial expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but something stopped him. I pulled myself closer to his warm body and just rested my head on his shoulder, listening to his heart pumping blood out into to his veins. I wanted to break the awkward silence between us, but I was scared that he might respond the way he did yesterday, when he took my mask off and I tried to apologize.

"I…" Damon licked his lips and frowned, not quite sure of what he should say.

"I don't blame you if you hate me," I said. "I hate myself right now. But I just don't want to lose you too. I mean I've already lost my parents, so why not you or Alaric too? And now with my uncles visiting me for unknown reasons… It just became too much for me to handle and I didn't want to be a burden to you like I apparently am to my uncles."

"A burden?" Damon repeated and sat up, looking at me as if I had said something wrong. "Sam, I'm supposed to help you with your problems. I'm your boyfriend, ain't I?"

"I don't know… are you?"

Damon opened his mouth to answer, but he knew what I meant. Were we still a couple or had we broken up when I left? I surely didn't hope it was the last thing, but I knew that Damon was still hurt by my choice and that he wouldn't just forgive me like that. He did almost kill me yesterday and hissed at me at the party.

"Every time we're together something bad happens," Damon said and shook his head a bit. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

It felt as if Damon had just ripped my heart out when he said that. I loved him so much and he was ready to give up instead of saving everything we had worked so hard to get.

"How can you say that?" I gasped with tears running down my cheeks.

Damon looked at me for a moment and sighed heavily. If he was trying to make me suffer as much as he suffered then it had defiantly worked. My heart was aching and all I wanted to do was to hide underneath the bed.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But why continue doing this if we can never be truly happy. Klaus will always be there. The werewolves will always be there. And… you said it yourself. You've already lost your parents just by coming to this town. We… we should never had met."

I shook my head, not wanting to listen to this. How could he say those things to me? I knew it was my fault, but… it felt as if he wanted me to stay away from this town and everybody else.

"Fine," I said, drying my tears away. I got up and began to pack my things again. "I'll go somewhere where I'm not a _burden_ to everyone! But Damon… just so you know: I always felt truly happy with you."

I took off the necklace he gave me, but kept my day-ring on, and threw the necklace to Damon before I ran down the stairs and left before Alaric could stop me. A part of me knew that Damon was right. All of this began when I came to this town. My mom… she was _alive_ and happy with Elijah, and my dad was alive too even though he was living alone in his cottage. Maybe my destiny was to follow his footsteps? Maybe I should just hide from everyone the rest of my life like he did?

I nodded to myself and just ran as fast as I could through the streets, leaving Mystic Falls for good. I wasn't wanted in Los Angeles and I wasn't wanted in Mystic Falls either. I was supposed to be alone and unloved, and I could never live a normal life again. But as I finally reached my dad's old home, which only took two and a half day to find, I also finally realized that I was completely alone.

Right now Damon was probably continuing his life, drinking, and sleeping with random women, Stefan and Elena were finishing school while worrying for me or them, and my family... well, I wasn't sure of what my uncles were doing, but I was sure that Alaric and Elijah were mad and disappointed of my choice of leaving again. But if they just knew why I left then they wouldn't be mad. They would understand and forgive me, unlike Damon who made me leave.

I calmly approached the old cottage, hiding near an old river and looking so peacefully quiet, and opened the unlocked door. I could smell that the floor in the living room had been cleaned with bleach, because my dad had been brutally dismembered in there, but there was something else in the air too.

It was the smell of strawberries.

I followed the sweet scent to the kitchen and opened all of the doors and drawers, until I found some cans with self-made strawberry tea and a note next to it with my dad's handwriting on it. It was dusty, but I was able to read it.

"_Welcome to my humble home, Sammy. I've hidden a little gift to you somewhere safe. But to make sure that you're not just a thief or enemy, then I have to give you this sentence: __**My child is my princess, my princess is my child.**__ Good luck, Sammy. Raphael._"

I couldn't help but smile. My dad loved me so much and would have been a great father if our lives hadn't been so complicated. But I began looking for anything that had something to do about me. It was hard; because my dad had a lot of old pictures of me hanging on the walls and none of them seemed to hide anything behind it. I wasn't giving up that easily though, and I didn't care if I had to look all night to find it. I wanted something that could comfort me now that I had to live all alone and with no one to look after me but myself.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"How could you do it?" Elena hissed after slapping me hard in my face.

She was pissed and worried, but I didn't care. I meant every word I said to Sam and I wasn't going to take them back. We should never had met or fallen in love and I should just forget everything about her. Of course Rick and the others weren't happy about this. Even Sam's other uncles were surprised by my actions and was trying to find Sam now.

"Damon, answer me!" Elena hissed, almost about to kill me. "Why did you tell her to leave?"

I drank the last of my glass of scotch and finally looked at her. She was on the verge of tears like the day she found out that Sam had just left with Jonah.

"Because we're better without her and her stupid problems," I said coldly, feeling the old Damon return to me. The badass, cold-hearted Damon Salvatore, who had just arrived in Mystic Falls after a long time – just without the goal to rescue Katherine, of course. "Now, shush! Go home to your boyfriend or something…"

Elena snorted angrily and left for now, but I knew that she was going to come back another time and try to convince me that there was actually something good in me. I had other plans for tonight than to listen to her and that plan was a beautiful, blond-haired girl with big– Oh, well – the usual. I ordered a drink to her and of course she was stupid enough to join me, letting me easily compel her into going home with me tonight. I had to distract my mind from Sam and she was the distraction.

"What's your name, lovely?" I asked as I followed her to my car.

She turned around in her high heels and smiled flirtatious. "Sam," she said and I stopped. What were the odds of her name to be Sam too? The girl stopped too and looked confusedly at me. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and continued walking, opening the passenger door for her like a gentleman, then taking a seat too and drove back home. But as we came home and were on our way to go inside I heard sounds coming from behind us. I knew exactly who it was, but I didn't turn around. I just told the girl to go inside and upstairs to my bedroom. And after she had left I turned around and looked at the man, who had bad luck in love too.

Elijah.

"Are you here to scold me too?" I asked, smirking arrogantly.

"No," Elijah simply answered and began approaching me calmly. "I'm here to help you before you ruin your life completely."

I laughed. "Is that so? And why do you want to help me?"

Elijah smiled weakly and took up the old picture of Sam and me that I had tossed out on the day she left for the second time. I threw everything out that reminded me of her, because I just wanted to forget my mistake by falling in love with a girl like her.

"Congratulations… You finally did it. You broke the heart of the only girl, who truly loved you more than anything in this world. I hope you're happy."

He slammed the picture against my chest and then took off in a blur. I didn't know if it was faith or just the spring weather, but it slowly began raining. I looked up to the skies and thought about what Elijah said. But only for a moment. A very hot girl was waiting for me in my bedroom, butt-naked and full of delicious, fresh blood.

_**Sam's POV:**_

"I found it!" I exclaimed and smiled brightly, taking out the spell book that was hidden in the bottom of a box with some of the things I made for my mom and stepfather as a child.

I found what was supposed to look like a horse made of clay, a lot of colored drawings of my mom and some of Elijah, and a few bracelets and necklaces made of shells I found at the beach, which my dad must have collected over the years as a reminder of me. It must have been very hard for him to watch his daughter grow up, knowingly that he might never actually meet her in person.

"What did you find?" someone familiar asked.

My heart jumped when I heard the voice, but I took a deep breath and looked at Elijah, who apparently also knew about this place. He seemed sad for some reason, but he was also happy to see me. Of course I was happy to see him too, but… I knew he would try to make me come back.

"A gift to me," I said, not wanting to reveal too much to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking that you're alright," he said and looked curiously around in my dad's bedroom for a moment. "I know I should be trying to get you back, but I know you don't want to after what Damon said to you."

I sighed heavily and tried to forget what he said. He was the one who had broken my heart this time and it still hurt so much. I had really tried to make our relationship work, while he… well, he didn't understand how much pressure I was feeling on me. I had to be this great oracle, which was destined to either help the vampires or werewolves, and I couldn't just have a normal life like any other teen.

"Here," Elijah said, giving me a new cell phone because I tossed my own when I left the first time. "If you ever need me or want some company, then call. Okay? I'm still here to protect you."

"I know," I said and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Elijah."

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and then left me all alone in my cottage in the middle of nowhere.


	5. Incognito

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 5! :D_**

**_I hope you like, please review, and have a nice weekend :)_**

**_Just like I did with "The Oracle", then I'm gonna have my weekend break where I don't update._**

**_But I'm thinking about continuing with my Dexter fanfic and I'm currently working on chapter 3 ;)_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 5:

_**Damon's POV:**_

"That was… amazing," the girl said and tugged herself closer to my body. Her hands were caressing my bare chest, her lips were nipping on my neck, and all I did was to lie there and feel like I was missing something. "Why don't you have a boyfriend? You're soooo good in bed!"

The girl giggled and I tried my best to laugh, but it came out as a sigh instead. I looked at down at her; she was resting her head on my shoulder and had forgotten everything about how I drained her for blood last night. I kissed her on her forehead and looked her in her eyes. She waited patiently for me to give her an order, but I didn't know what to say for a moment. Then I got an idea.

"From now on you're my new girlfriend," I said and she repeated after me. "I want you to… dye your hair black and get some green contact lenses. You understand?"

She nodded and smiled weakly when I finally let go of her mind. We got dressed and after she had gone home to do as I told her to I went downstairs to Stefan and Elena, who were of course talking about me and how I broke Sam's heart.

"Enjoying ourselves?" I asked and laughed.

"Shut up, Damon!" Elena hissed, because she was still mad at me.

Not exactly a surprise…

"I thought you be glad that I finally got over What's-Her-Name? Apparently not…" I said teasingly and went in to the parlor to get myself a drink. I didn't know why, but I hesitated to drink the scotch as if something was stopping me. But I got over the weird feeling and took a sip before Stefan entered the parlor and sent me one of his I'm-annoyed-of-you glares.

"You're being very selfish right now, you know that?" Stefan said.

"Yeah… tell me something I don't know," I said, ignoring the way he glared at me.

He rolled his eyes and slowly approached me, standing right in front of me with those judging eyes. But I wasn't going to apologize for breaking up with Sam or make her come home again. I didn't _want_ that girl to be here. She brought bad luck and death with her, and gave us more to think about besides Jules and Klaus.

"Sam is all alone in this world," Stefan said. "Think about that _how_ that happened when we're at her funeral."

He and Elena left, leaving me all alone in our home. I didn't want to _care_ about how Sam was. She… she was fine! She didn't need me or anyone else. I mean, she's the Oracle _and_ a vampire. The only thing she needed was blood and a place to stay. I kept telling this to myself, until the blond-haired Sam returned with black hair and green contact lenses in her eyes, just as I ordered her to. She immediately swung her arms around me and kissed me, thinking that we were a couple as I tricked her to think. I couldn't understand why I couldn't enjoy her presence. She was smoking hot, was very confident, and she was great in bed. What could possibly be wrong with her?

"You want to go to a funfair with me?" I asked, not really knowing why.

The girl just began laughing as if I was crazy. "A funfair? Are you serious?" she asked.

I frowned and poured up another glass of scotch, but chose to empty the bottle's content instead. I then grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me, sinking my fangs into her neck and drank an unneeded amount of blood even though I wasn't hungry at all, until she passed out in my arms.

That should shut her mouth for a few hours, leaving me enough time to do whatever I wanted to, without having to listen to her stupid voice. I went out in to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and found… nothing but vegetables, animal-blood, and for some reason we also had chocolate cake.

I shrugged and just closed the fridge again, then going back upstairs where I found the picture of Sam and me that had been ripped into two pieces. I took up the piece with Sam on it, who was smiling brightly and blushing a bit, because I kissed her a few minutes before the picture was taken.

How could one annoying girl make such a difference in me? I had been with a lot of different kinds of women over the years and then I met this girl, who made my heart race and gave me the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I… needed help to forget this girl and I knew just the right one to go to.

Katherine.

That bitch had kept my mind on her for over a hundred years and could probably do it again. Therefore, I drove the girl back to her home and then went to the tomb with a bottle of blood. If I didn't bring _something_ with me, then she wouldn't answer my questions and while I was there I could try to get some more answers from her about the curse of the sun and moon, Klaus, and what else I needed to know more about. But when I removed the stone the only thing I could see was darkness.

"Oh, Katherine! Come out, come out, you little–"

"Hi, Damon," Katherine interrupted as she suddenly approached me as close as she could. She noticed the bottle of blood in my hand and smiled, probably because she was hungry and knew that I was going to give her blood. "Where's Sammy? You know I haven't heard anything from you in a while now…"

"Kaia's dead and so is Sam's biological father," I told her and enjoyed the look in her face when she heard that. She was surprised, but she also seemed sad for some reason. "What do you know–"

"Who killed them?"

I sighed, but licked my lips and answered: "Klaus killed Kaia and the werewolves killed Raphael."

Katherine didn't seem surprised to hear this. "Where's Sam?"

I smirked and looked at her facial expression. She was genuinely worried for Sam and it amused me to see that Katherine actually did care. She wasn't all that tough and cold-hearted as she acted.

"Gone, but I'm the one who asks the questions… What do you know about Michael, Gabriel, and Daniel Lupei?" I asked, waving the bottle in front of her. "Tell me everything and I'll give you this."

_**Sam's POV:**_

"I'm on my way!" I yelled and ran to the door, opening it and seeing that it wasn't Elijah, but my uncle Michael.

He tried to get inside, but he couldn't because I had put a spell on my home to make sure that no one – not even humans – could get in unless they were invited in. It was a spell my dad had been working on for a while, but he needed some ingredients, which I of course had found in the woods outside The Sanctuary. My dad wasn't too fond of leaving The Sanctuary, because he was paranoid and scared of that his spell books and other strong and magical things would be stolen.

"I can't believe Raphael actually went incognito out here… oh, well. At least you're still alive," Michael said and smiled. He looked at the old symbols that I had carved into the door frame and looked as if he was thinking about something. Maybe a spell that could remove the barrier between us… "Aren't you gonna let me in?"

I shook my head. I didn't trust anybody besides my friends, Rick, and Elijah. Why should I trust my uncles when they only saw me as a burden and didn't want to share any of their secrets with me? And what if their last name really did mean that they were werewolves?

"I see you haven't learned any manners…" He smirked devilishly.

"And I would much rather want to see you _leave_." I smirked too, trying to hide how worried I really was. I didn't want to fight my own family.

"You've got the spirit of a Lupei, but you're still just a puppy. But don't you want to get revenge on Klaus? He did kill your mom after all and kidnapped you."

"That might be, but the werewolves killed my dad too. I'm _never_ going to help either of them. Especially if it means I have to kill my best friend to do it."

Michael took a step back and sighed. He knew that he was never going to talk me into helping him or anyone else to lift the curse that my ancestors had cast on every vampire and werewolf. As for my feelings towards Damon, then I kept them alive, but only to be able to control my powers as the first Oracle told me all about. I had been seeing her in my dreams lately and she told me that if I didn't have my heart under control and was unstable like before I got to Mystic Falls, then I wouldn't be able to control my powers or emotions.

Even though Damon had broken my heart then I couldn't just forget him and the way he made me feel. He was my first love and I… I couldn't stop loving him no matter what he put me through.

"Look at that," Michael said and looked up at the beautiful, shining half-moon in the skies. He smiled brightly and then looked back at me. "If I were you, then I would watch my back in a few weeks. You never know who might stumble over this place on a full moon."

And just like that he was gone again, leaving me with the fear of being abducted by the werewolves again. If my uncles were werewolves too, then it would mean that they were working with the other werewolves and therefore they were partially responsible too for the death of my dad. But I didn't have time to worry about that right now. I had to come up with a strong enough spell that protected the whole area of The Sanctuary and not just my home.

I hurried in to my new and very messy bedroom, and began looking for the spell book my dad had hidden to me. He probably knew that something like this would happen and therefore he made a detailed description of how I used my powers, how I should train them, and what I could use them to. He was really prepared to anything, but then again… he had had 17 years to think about what could possibly happen of bad things in my life.

Though, I wasn't prepared for my cell phone when it began ringing and almost fell, because it gave me a shock. But I got up and hurried over to it, hoping that it was Elijah and that he could come and help me out. I didn't want him to rip my uncles' heart out, but… I didn't want them near either.

Sadly, it wasn't Elijah who was calling me, but more likely a stranger with hidden caller ID. I wasn't sure if I should answer it or not, but I couldn't just let it ring. Or could I? No, if it was Elena or Stefan or even Rick, then I couldn't just ignore them.

"Hello?" I said anxiously.

No one said anything. I could only hear the sound of background noise that sounded like the person was at the Mystic Grill.

"Who is this?" I asked.

The person hung up, but I had a strange feeling of who it might was. Though, I didn't call the person back, but just continued looking for a strong spell and at the same time I got to practice my telekinetic powers. I had grown stronger since I came to this place and I had a feeling that it was because the first Oracle's bones were buried here. It made me stronger, balanced, and there was something about the landscape and beautiful view that calmed my nerves down.

It was like Paradise on Earth, like my dad had written in the book Isobel gave me, and it reminded me of the in-between. Maybe this was the in-between, but I just couldn't see my parents…


	6. The Apple Tree

**_A/N: Hi again! Here's chapter 6, I hope you like it and please review! :D_**

**_Btw, I'm a Wiccan, so of course I know that the spell Sam is using in the beginning isn't a "protection" spell, but it's used to something else._**

**_This week's Damon quote:_**

**_Damon Salvatore_:** "I like this. You... walking on egg shells around me because you think I'm going to explode. It's very suspensable. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation."  
**_Stefan Salvatore_:** "Have you heard from Katherine?"  
**_Damon Salvatore_:** [_Ignoring the question_] "I think the Lockwood's have a family secret. 'Cause the Gilbert device effected them but vervain didn't, so they're not vampires, they're something else."  
**_Stefan Salvatore_:** "Is this your new obsession?"  
**_Damon Salvatore_:** "Oh, you'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant in out town, Fine, I'll drop it."  
**_Stefan Salvatore_: **"We haven't seen the last of Katherine. You do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to."  
**_Damon Salvatore_:** "Sure we do. She came back to press her undying eternal love for you. So I'll let you deal with her, 'cause I have more important things to do like... explode."

Chapter 6:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"_Wind in the north, run through the trees. Three times three, let them see, let them see. Sands of the east, rich soils beneath. Three times three, set them free, set them free. Fires in the south, awaken from sleep. Three times three, let them see, let them see. Water of the west, flow to the seas. Three times three, set them free, set them free…_ That should do it," I said and looked around in the quiet and now vampire/werewolf/magic protected sanctuary. The sun was shining brightly this afternoon, but the wind was blowing a lot. After all, it was only in the middle of April. But it was a nice day to be outside and to feel the win against your skin. "I think it's tea time now!"

I went back towards the cottage and began heating the water on the stove that was powered by a generator. The electric hot plates could easily boil some water in no time, but while I waited for the water to boil I began cleaning my messy home. I actually had a dream last night where my dad came home and saw how messy his home had gotten. He told me to clean it up and I therefore took it as a sign for me that I should clean up my mess.

When the water was finally done boiling and I had mixed the strawberry flavor with a bit of sugar in it I went outside again on the small porch and just sat down, enjoying the silence for a moment. I was beginning to like living here, but at the same time I still missed my friends and family so much. I didn't understand how my dad survived the loneliness for 17 years when I could barely survive a week.

"Ouch!" someone familiar suddenly exclaimed and caught my full attention.

I turned my head to whoever it was and was surprised to see Stefan and Elena here. Of course Elena didn't walk into the barrier that kept vampires and werewolves out, but Stefan had and it seemed to amuse her a bit. I couldn't help but laugh too, but I was mostly happy about seeing them here. I hurried over to them and invited Stefan in to the area when he finally got up on his feet again.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked bewildered.

"Looking for you, silly!" Elena said and hugged me tightly.

Stefan gave me a hug too and added: "Elijah told us where you live now."

I nodded understandingly and smiled brighter, immediately inviting the both of them inside my home to a cup of tea and coffee. They both looked as if they had been on a long car ride and especially Stefan could use a cup of fresh deer blood.

"This place is very beautiful," Elena said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Did your father live here?"

I nodded. "I thought it would be a great place to stay since I'm not wanted anywhere… But it really is nice to live here and very peaceful – well, except when my uncles aren't bothering me," I said and sighed by the memory of Michael's visit yesterday. "I know you're angry at me for leaving like that again, but… Damon was right. I've caused too much trouble and you're all better off without me."

Elena was about to protest, but she knew it wouldn't work so instead she just shrugged and sent Stefan one of her worried looks.

"So… how's Damon?" I asked even though I really didn't want to talk about him.

But I knew too that I couldn't keep avoiding the questions and I did still love him so I had to know if he was fine or not.

"We're not exactly sure," Stefan said honestly. "He acts like his old self, but… I think he misses having you around. We all do."

I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about what he said. Of course I missed them too, but thinking about how alone I really was out here, made me feel rather lonely. I wanted to go home, live a kindda normal life in Mystic Falls and have both of my parents to support me whenever I was sad.

"I think my uncles might be werewolves…" I said to change the subjects.

Their eyes widened, but I didn't blame them for being surprised. I was too. My dad never wrote anything about him being a werewolf, but there was a lot I didn't know about my dad's childhood and the only way to find more about that was either to get a vision of the past or get his journals back from my uncles.

"Daniel told me that I shouldn't piss off my own family, because there was a reason why their last name is Lupei and… he was so much stronger than me. I had also secured my home so no vampire, werewolf or evil humans could get in, and Michael couldn't get in."

"Oh… well, he can't be a vampire – that's for sure! So I think you might right about them being a werewolf. But does that mean that your father was a werewolf too?" Stefan asked.

I shrugged. If he was, then it would mean that I might have the gene too, but a vampire/oracle couldn't become a werewolf too. But I got an idea and began looking for my spell book, hoping that it contained the answers to my questions. Up until now it had only helped me and I was thankful for that. I didn't know what would have happened if my dad didn't prepare himself to help me beyond the grave and wrote down all that I needed to know.

"You need help?" Elena asked kindly.

I nodded and also Elena and Stefan began looking for the book with me. There were no doubt of that I was never going to become truly lonely out here as long as they were still alive.

"Found it!" Elena exclaimed and hurried over to me, tripping over some things, but Stefan was quick to catch her before she hit the floor.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Back again, I see," Katherine said teasingly and grinned, clearly enjoying something that wasn't even funny. "It's just a guess, but are you here because of Sam?"

I shrugged and just sat down with my back against the wall, looking at the new bottle of blood that I had brought with me this time. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a good enough reason to why I was here. I wanted to say that it wasn't because of Sam, but it was. I couldn't keep my mind off her and stop worrying about how she was. I didn't know if she was even still alive, because no one wanted to tell me anything. Not even the girls I had dated the last few days could keep my mind off her.

"You're actually worried for Sam," Katherine stated and crawled as close as she could to me. "Then why are you pushing her away? I thought you loved her."

"I don't–" I sighed and tried again. "I don't love her. She's just… a girl."

Katherine snorted and laughed for some reason, slightly beginning to piss me off. I glared angrily at her and made her stop laughing, but she still smiled as if she knew something I didn't. She was probably just being the same old and manipulating Katherine.

"Damon, you clearly love her and I'm sure she still loves you – more than any other girl has ever done – and you know that. So why are you pushing her away?" she asked.

Why? She broke my heart and we can't be together, because if we are then more people would probably die and there would always be someone who tried to break us up. Why fight for a girl if you couldn't be safe with her?

"I liked you better when you were a bitch," I said, trying to hide my worries from Katherine. "I don't need Sam to be happy and I don't care if she dies. Now tell me what more you know that you aren't or haven't told us?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and just went deeper into the tomb, not wanting to talk with me anymore. I stayed where I was. I couldn't get myself to stand up and leave, because I was so confused about everything lately and just wanted to go back to the one place where I didn't feel confused. Maybe I should? Yes, I defiantly should.

I finally got up and went to my car, noticing Stefan and Elena coming home from their weekend trip to somewhere they wouldn't tell me. I didn't greet them or went to see them, but just left town as fast as I could and headed towards The Sanctuary. A few days there would do me good and maybe help me find the answers to my questions.

While I was on the road I couldn't stop wondering about where my brother exactly had been and if Sam had gone back to Belgium to Jonah. It wouldn't surprise me if she had, because I did break her heart. But at least we were even now, right? It didn't quite feel as satisfying as I thought nor did it made me happy. It only made me feel unloved again like before Sam came to Mystic Falls.

But when I finally arrived at The Sanctuary and found my way to the tree I sat at last time, I couldn't walk any farther than to the bushes and trees that surrounded the area. A form for barrier was keeping me out, which both worried and confused me at the same time. What if I could never go to The Sanctuary again? Or what if something had happened to the place?

I looked worriedly around and noticed an old cottage nearby. Outside on the porch was someone very familiar sitting and reading an old book with a cup of what smelled like strawberry tea stood next to her and cooled off in the calm afternoon breeze. So this was where she was hiding. I wanted to get her attention, but what should I say? "_Hi, I know I broke your heart, but I need to relax here!_"? I couldn't exactly just say that, but before I could leave again she looked up from the book and saw me.

Sam seemed very surprised to see me and almost pained, because I reminded her of what I did. But she didn't say anything or even approached me. She just got up, took her stuff, and went inside, completely ignoring my presences and forgetting the fact that I was here and had found her.

Or that was what I thought, because after a few minutes Sam came outside again and calmly approached me, her eyes beginning to tear up and her heart beating faster and faster by the minute. She was nervous and anxious, because she didn't know why I was here.

"What do you want?" she asked firmly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead I sighed heavily. "I… I want to relax," I said automatically without thinking. "At the apple tree."

I nodded towards it, but Sam didn't look too. Of course she knew where it was. She told me to sit underneath it and enjoy everything else besides love. Though, she didn't say anything either, besides that I was invited in and as soon as I had entered the place she turned around and walked back to her cottage, not looking back even once. She was hurting and it was all because of me.

But I didn't want to bother her any further so I just went to the apple tree and tried to enjoy the feeling of the cooling breeze against my skin. Maybe I could still be here and forget about my problems even though one of my problems was only 15-20 feet away. I nodded to myself, reassuring myself that it _was_ possible for me to be here even though she was here too, and let my mind go blank for an hour or so.

Sadly, my heart didn't go blank too and it forced me to get up and go to the cottage to see Sam. Just because we weren't together anymore, then it didn't mean that we couldn't just be friends, right? Matt and Elena used to be together and now they were friends, so why couldn't I do the same thing with her? She clearly couldn't love me after what I did and didn't seem like she did either.

Though, when I knocked on the door and waited patiently for her to open it I could feel somewhere in my heart that this wasn't going to be easy as I thought. I was also right, because when Sam opened the door and looked at me with tear-filled eyes I just knew that we weren't done with our relationship completely. Neither of us could live without the other one after we'd met and learned to love again.


	7. Pandora's Box

**_A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 7...? Yes, I think it's 7, lol xD_**

**_Anyway, I hope you like it and please review :D_**

**_Oh, and just a reminder. I don't know the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, but I do own Samantha, Raphael, Kaia, Jonah, and other new characters that aren't in the show. If I did then Damon wouldn't be so lonely ;)_**

**_Again, enjoy! _**

Chapter 7:

_**Sam's POV:**_

I dried my tears away, not wanting to show Damon just how much I missed him and how it pained me to see him come here and want to relax instead of trying to get me back. Now he probably also just wanted something to eat or drink or stay here for the night. I was about to close the door again, because Damon didn't say a word, but something stopped me from doing so.

"What do you want now?" I asked, trying to keep the new set of tears in and avoiding his wonderful eyes.

Damon frowned and tried to speak, but he seemed as if something was bothering him too. He took a deep breath though and took out the necklace he once gave me from his pocket. He wasn't quite sure of why he still had it and just looked at it for a while.

"I… I don't know what I want, Sam," he said and looked at me again. "I try to forget you, but I can't. I try to hate you, but I can't do that either. And… I keep worrying about how you are, if you're with Jonah in Belgium or–"

I stopped Damon from saying more and just slung my arms around him in a tight embrace, letting my tears out all in once. I missed the smell of his leather jacket and his skin, and… yes, even the smell of scotch! I missed holding him close to my body and listening to his heart beating, and needed _someone_ close to me to confide to other than Elena, Elijah or Stefan.

Damon hesitated a bit, but he embraced me too and that was all we did. Embraced. We didn't kiss, didn't look each other into our eyes or braided our fingers. It felt nice and so comforting, and all I wanted to was to invite Damon inside to something to drink or eat as if he was just a close friend. He followed me in to the kitchen and looked curiously around, wondering of how I could live like this with no connection to the outside world besides my cell phone.

"Did you shield the whole area?" Damon asked worriedly.

I nodded, pouring up a glass of scotch from my dad's old liquor cabinet. Damon smiled weakly and took a sip of it before he continued any other questions, while I cleaned the kitchen and drank the last of my cup of tea.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't wanted anywhere," he said and grabbed my wrist, pulling me close to him. "I never meant to hurt you like I did. And I now understand why you left the first time."

I sat down at the table he was sitting at and could see that it wasn't just _that_ that was on his mind right now.

"We still need to talk about certain things, but if you want to, then… then I have a couch you can borrow the next couple of days," I said.

Damon smiled and for the first time in a long time I saw a glimpse of the old Damon. The Damon I had grown to love and care about more than anything in this world.

"What about your bed?" he asked, smirking teasingly.

I blushed, but I wasn't ready to share my bed with him just yet. We did have a lot of trust-issues and other problems to think about. Therefore, I shook my head and went to get some extra blankets and pillows to him, while he enjoyed his late afternoon scotch.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said and hurried back to Damon in the kitchen. "Did you call me a few days ago and hung up?"

Damon looked confused at me and clearly wasn't the one who had called. But I didn't worry of who it might be, because I was safe here in The Sanctuary and now I had Damon's protection too, the next couple of days.

"I did have a talk with Katherine about your uncles though, and she told me that they were friends of Mason Lockwood and the late mayor Lockwood. Is it true that they might be werewolves?" Damon asked worriedly.

I just nodded and tried not to think about my uncles. They were seriously annoying me and I didn't trust them at all. Damon could easily tell that I was annoyed by them and therefore he got up and put his arms around me, calming my nerves and frustration towards my uncles down.

"I suppose you don't have any human blood here with you, right?" he asked teasingly to take my mind off my uncles.

I shook my head. "But I do have deer blood and a lot of squirrel blood. I can't tell you how many annoying squirrels that are running around nearby…" I said and laughed a bit.

Damon laughed too and went in to the living room, trying out his new and kindda comfortable bed. He rested on it for a few minutes and then looked at me with a big grin on his face, because he had gotten an idea. But he didn't share his idea with me, until it became night and I had gone to bed. He snuck out of his couch and found his way to my bedroom, crawling underneath the blankets and woke me up from my sleep. I turned to him and rolled my eyes. He just couldn't sleep by himself.

"I promise I'll behave," he teased and took off all of his clothes in a hurry except for his boxers, making me blush. It had been a very long time since we had, well since _I_ had slept with anyone, but I wasn't too sure about Damon. "This is cozy, don't you think?"

"Whatever!" I said, turned my back to him and tried to get some sleep after a long day of trying to find some herbals to a spell that could find lost things – like my dad's old journals.

_**Damon's POV:**_

Sam was sleeping soundly in her bed so I didn't bother to wake her up in the morning, but just snuck out of her bedroom and thought about yesterday when I showed up. I was happy to start with Sam with clean table and just be friends with her for a while, because I missed just talking with her about random things like traveling and life.

Though, while she was sleeping I couldn't help but wonder what her father exactly hid in his old home. I had seen the adorable pictures of Sam as a kid and seen all the things that she had made to her parents over the years, but what else did dear Raphael hide here?

I looked through some of the boxes that Sam had placed in the living room and actually found an old book with no title or picture on the cover. It was made of black leather too and looked as if it was a journal so of course I opened it and had a look.

"_January 20, 1984: I really dislike my mom's new husband. His name is Zachariah Lupei and he's a werewolf. My mom knows that, but… she says he's a good man and wants the best for the two of us. Sadly, Zach is not only a strict man, but he also doesn't want anything to do with me, because I'm not his child. He has already gotten my mom pregnant and that's the main reason of why they married in the first place. God, I hate him! I wished my dad hadn't died or at least that my mom wouldn't marry a werewolf. They're so territorial, aggressive and they're will get my powers too! I don't want them to have almost the same powers that I have – especially, when my dad isn't around to teach them how to use them the right way…_"

"What do you have there?" Sam asked, stopping me from reading any further.

I turned to her and handed her the journal, letting her read it for herself. She didn't seem surprised to read that her uncles were werewolves and looked more relieved than worried.

"You knew this?" I asked.

"Yes, I found out the day before we broke up. Daniel told me that there was a reason why their last name was Lupei and then I got Jeremy to look it up, and it means wolf. Michael also tried to enter my home, but couldn't because I have shielded it from any vampires, werewolves, and evil humans," Sam answered. "I think they want me to break the curse with the sunstone, because then they can walk around freely and kill every vampire in the world."

I nodded, but as much as I wanted to kill those bastards, then they were Sam's uncles and I was afraid that she could get hurt. They were her father's half-brothers after all and therefore family. I pulled Sam close to me and tried to comfort her worried mind, feeling the awkwardness of us trying to be friends and sighed when Sam looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Why can't I have a normal family? Why does it have to be me who has to make a stupid choice? It doesn't make any sense…" she said and shrugged.

I pushed a stray of her jet-black hair behind her ear, caressed her warm cheeks, and finally noticed the blue-purplish stripes in her hair. The feeling of her presence somehow calmed my nerves down and the way she looked at me with her emerald-green eyes, made me think that there might be a way for us to be together, truly happy and without any bad guys around us, trying to ruin our happiness.

Sam seemed to have read my thoughts, because she smiled weakly, got up on her toes and kissed me gently; unsure of if this was the right thing to do right now. Our love was almost forbidden and just as chaotic as the content of Pandora's Box. Every time we unleashed our love, someone would try to lock it again and keep it locked away. But maybe… maybe there was some place where we could unleash our love without fearing anyone getting harmed or killed because of it.

But of course we didn't think of the consequences and just kept kissing, deeper and more intensely. Sam had missed me, I could feel that, and she didn't want to be just friends, but nor did I want to. Katherine was right about something. Why push her away? It was impossible for us to hate each other and no matter how bad everything turned out then we always ended up together and more in love than ever.

Though, when I moved us to her bedroom and we were making love, then I felt so different as if my senses and emotions had been enhanced. It felt so… overwhelming, but I wasn't the only one to feel this heavenly feeling. But we didn't stop to think about what this feeling was and just continued, enjoying every bit of this wonderful moment. Neither one of us wanted it to end, because if it did then we would go back to feeling worried, anxious and scared.

"You've lived for over 145 years and you're still bad in bed!" Sam said teasingly, drying the sweat off her forehead and getting her breath back.

"Bad in bed? You must be confusing me with Jonah," I said and smirked when she began to blush. She pushed me off her bed and laughed of me as I fell down onto the floor. "Come here."

Sam got her bra back on and crawled over to me at the edge of the bed. I grabbed her arm before she could react and pulled her down on the floor with me like she did to me, only this time I was the one who laughed.

"At least I'm not butt-naked on the floor!" she laughed and got up, tossing me my boxers and beginning to braid her long hair.

I couldn't help but smile by the sight of her and wondered why no human boy had ever tried to get her attention. But then again… she did use to be very shy and had almost no self-esteem when we met for the very first time, and she only affected werewolves and vampires.

"Your hair looks beautiful that way," I said, enjoying the shy smile that formed on her lips. "I like your stripes, by the way. It looks…" I bit my lip and smiled. "… sexy."

"Sexy?" Sam repeated and giggled. "Well, thanks then. And as for Jonah, then he's out of my life."


	8. The Passage

**_A/N: Hi guys, here's chapter 8! :)_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_I also want to remember to thank those of you who reviewed/story alerted/favorited my story. It really means a lot to me ;)_**

**_Btw, I'm thinking about making a Klaus/OC fanfiction as well, because I think it could be interesting and Fanfiction really lacks some more fanfics with him being romantic involved with someone, besides the ones where he is in love with Katherine. What do you think? _**

**_Again, enjoy! :D_**

Chapter 8:

_**Sam's POV:**_

We spend all day in The Sanctuary, kissing, goofing around, looking for anything important that my dad had written in his books, and just tried our best to make our relationship work again. It was clear that I needed Damon's support and comfort, while he needed my love and kindness to keep him on the right track. But as happy as we were that morning and afternoon, then I still remembered what the fortune teller told me about my future.

One, whom I cared really much about, would be in great danger and I feared that it was either Alaric or Elijah, because Stefan was protecting Elena and Damon was living here with me for a few days. Maybe Jonah was right about what he told me on the day I returned to Mystic Falls. What if the fortune teller had just seen my past? Who could possibly be in a great danger?

"Why are you worrying again? Do I need to make an apple fall down on your head before you stop worrying?" Damon said teasingly as he plucked an apple from the big apple tree.

The sun was soon going down over the sky and would soon reunite with the moon on the halfway as the moon was going up. I took my eyes off the beautiful sunset and looked at Damon, who took a bite of the apple and enjoyed the silence with me.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I think I inherited it from my mom," I said and tried to smile a bit, but Damon didn't buy it. He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, but then shook his head and sat down next to me instead, giving me his leather jacket to keep me warm. What a gentleman, he was! "Can't you tell me something more about when you and Stefan had fun? You know, before you two became vampires and met Katherine."

Damon shrugged, because he knew that I didn't want to hear about that and only needed him to keep my mind off my worries for a moment. But he put his arm around me, leaned back and began telling me about how he and Stefan would play in their garden and goof around like… normal brothers. He also told me about when he was younger and when he used to get the both of them into trouble by stealing apples from the neighbor's big, old apple tree or scared the other kids.

These were all memories that I could only dream of having and I wished I could go back in time and change my life by telling my mom to run away with Elijah and me or maybe to live here with my dad and mom in peace, without having to fear the werewolves or vampires of coming. Damon seemed to have read my mind and went back inside the cottage to find something. He came back outside with my dad's old football and smiled brightly, because he had gotten an idea.

"Let's see what you've got, Miss Saltzman!" he said teasingly, while doing his eye-thing, which always made me smile. "

"Oh, _bring_ _it_ _on_, Mr. Salvatore!" I laughed and ran fast towards Damon, taking the football out of his hands and running away towards the river.

Damon ran after me in his normal speed and almost tackled me when he tried to get the football back. We ended up running around in the area for a long time, giggled and tackled each other, not scared of getting a bit (or very) dirty. But all the fun was stopped when Elijah suddenly came and had to be invited in too.

I got out from Damon's embrace and hurried over to Elijah, inviting him in to the area and could see by the look of Damon's facial expression that they might have been at each other ever since I left the first time.

"Playing football, I see," Elijah said and laughed a bit. "I have something you might want to read."

He handed me an old journal that belonged to my dad and one of the pages were missing, which meant that this was the book Jeremy found when he and the others snuck into my uncles' home. I looked at the very last page of it and read what else my dad had written.

"_December 21, 1999: A Belgian fortune teller, at about my age, came to The Sanctuary today and gave me an offer. She said that she could take Sammy's powers away completely and give her another destiny if I took Sam to her. I don't know if I can trust her, but Kaia told me that Sam had dreamed about the woman a few years ago. She just didn't know what the dreams exactly were about, because she couldn't just ask her when she left two years ago. I thought about asking for her, but in some sort of disguise and hopefully she won't recognize me. If she does then I have to make her forget like I did when I came to her school show and talked with her for the first time. I still remembered how beautiful she looked in that ballet dress, but I also remembered how Larry didn't even show up as he promised to._"

Wait a minute… Make me forget? Just how many times had my dad made me forget meeting him? And was he talking about the same Belgian fortune teller whom _I_ met in Brussels?

I closed the journal and just as I did something fell out. It was a picture of me and my dad on my sixth birthday. I was angry at my dad for making me forget wonderful moments like those, but I knew that if he hadn't done it then we both might get in danger.

On the back of the picture was written something in my dad's handwriting, but it wasn't in normal words. It looked like it was in a very older form for Latin or something like that. But I read the text aloud and my sight was blinded with a strong pain that felt like as if someone had poured acid on them. I screamed in pain and was forced down on my knees so Damon and Elijah quickly got me inside and lay me on my bed, trying to make the pain go away with blood.

It didn't work. I was forced to close my eyes and felt a sudden tiredness overwhelm me and making the pain go numb. My sight was blurry, but I could see a bright purple light somewhere in the darkness and walked towards it, only to walk right into someone unfamiliar.

The person blindfolded me faster than I could react and pushed me somewhere else. I felt another weird feeling that felt almost like when I walked into the purple light, but it was different and made my instincts alert me of that something dangerous or dark was nearby.

The person took the blindfold off me and sat me down on what felt like a chair. I rubbed my eyes and saw that it was just my dad, trying to protect me from something evil nearby.

"_I'm sorry about how I forced you to fall asleep, but I hoped that we would get to meet again sometime,_" my dad said and looked if someone had followed us in to the dark room. "_We need to do this quick. Klaus has gotten a medium to keep an eye on The Passage, which is where we are now. But… are you alright? I haven't been able to watch how you are doing the last few weeks._"

"_Well… I'm fine now, but Damon and I have had a lot of problems and your half-brothers keep bugging me. I know they're werewolves, but I'm not really focusing on them right now… Where's mom? Is she here with you?_" I asked.

My dad nodded and sighed heavily, because something was bothering him. "_I can't believe they got the nerves to show up… Sammy, you can't help them no matter what they do. They might have powers, but they still have the weaknesses and strength of a werewolf. And as for the page you just read then I think you should meet this fortune teller,_" he said."_Her name is Aurore and her number is written on the backside of the last page. You need to go now before the medium finds out where you're hiding. I love you and… your mom told me to say that she loves you too._"

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and a tight hug, and then led me back to a portal that sent me back to consciousness. I woke up in my bed and could barely see anything, because the spell had affected my eyes. It was just like whenever Bonnie had nosebleed when she tried to do a major spell, only I felt the pain in my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked worriedly.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes again. "I saw my dad," I said. "He told me that Klaus is using a medium to keep an eye on The Passage."

"The Passage?" Elijah repeated.

I nodded again. "The dark place you see before you see the portal to the in-between. You know, like a passage. It's hard to explain, but the most important thing is that I got to talk with my dad. He told me that I needed to talk with a fortune teller I met in Belgium named Aurore."

"Wait, what? You met a fortune teller in freakin' Belgium?" Damon asked, annoyed by the thought of Jonah.

I rolled my eyes, but nodded yet again and tried to find the journal to find Aurore's number. I remembered that the fortune teller whom I met was also named Aurore. And now I knew that she was telling the truth about my future.

But Damon didn't want me to go today and we did need to take a shower first after all that tumbling around so I stayed and just had a little talk with Elijah before he left. I wanted him to look after the others and make sure that they were fine. All he said was that he had already made a deal with Elena about protecting everyone she loved if she just lived her life and didn't get herself in danger.

"You know, there _is_ enough room for one more in the shower!" Damon yelled teasingly, while he was showering and I was saying goodbye to Elijah.

I blushed, but Elijah just laughed and shook his head. "He never changes, does he?" he asked.

I shook my head and giggled. "But I hope our relationship will work this time. I think we've been enough now," I said and sighed weakly. "Thanks for coming. Remember to say hi to the others from me, okay?"

Elijah nodded, gave me a tight hug and left, while I went to my bathroom to see if Damon was done showering. I almost walked into him when he had gotten a towel around his waist and was on his way out of the bathroom, but Damon surely didn't mind this. He just smiled and smoothed his wet hair.

"How bad," he said, giggling a bit. "Now you didn't get to shower with me."

"I think I'll survive!" I teased and pushed him out, closing the door after me and then taking a shower alone.

I could hear that Damon was laughing outside and muttering something about wanting to stay here with me, but surprisingly he didn't try to get in to the shower with me. I almost began missing him and wanted to let him in.

Though, I didn't do it because I still felt shy when it came to being butt-naked around him. Just because I was a vampire and had gotten more confident, didn't mean that I felt safe around nudity and sex – especially when I was around a guy like Damon.

But after I'd showered I went out to Damon, who was standing in the kitchen with only his pants on and making dinner, and gave Damon a kiss he defiantly had earned. He took my mind off my horrible childhood and gave me some good memories in my teen years.

"You really want to stay here with me?" I asked curiously.

Damon looked at me for a moment, but he nodded. "It's so quiet and peaceful out here, but of course we have to make our home a little bigger than this," he said and I agreed. My dad had kept so many things that you almost couldn't walk anywhere without seeing a couple of boxes lying around. "But I'm not staying here without my blood. I c_an't_ and _will not_ live on deer blood!"


	9. Aurore

**_A/N: Hi, guys! Here's chapter 9 :)_**

**_I hope you like it and please review! :D_**

Chapter 9:

_**Damon's POV:**_

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a very long trip…" I said and looked at Stefan, sitting next to me in my car and listening to Sam and Elena, who were singing along on _Higher_ by Taio Cruz feat. Kylie Minogue and having fun in the backseat.

"Oh, don't be like that, Damon! We're having fun, aren't we?" Stefan teased and laughed.

I rolled my eyes and just kept my eyes on the road to Georgia where Aurore lived. Sam called her yesterday, but Aurore didn't pick up her phone so she just left a message on her answering machine. Luckily, she did answer us back and told us to meet her at her café in Georgia. But just in case this fortune teller was just playing us, then Stefan and Elena wanted to go too and help us.

"Yeah, don't be so boring, Damon!" Sam teased as well and she and Elena burst into laughter.

I shook my head of them, but finally caught sight of the café Aurore was talking about. I parked nearby, got out with the others, and went inside where Sam saw someone familiar sit with someone I defiantly had seen before, but whom I didn't want to talk with. It was Jonah and he was smirking, because he knew that I couldn't kill him in public.

"Wait here," Sam said calmly and we were forced to sit at a table nearby, while she went to talk with Jonah and Aurore. But before she went over to them she gave me a kiss that annoyed Jonah. "I love you, Damon."

I enjoyed the fact that Jonah was annoyed to hear and look at us being in love, but as soon as Sam was sitting with them and Jonah had the nerves to kiss Sam's hand, then I felt the rage beginning to grow inside me. I couldn't believe that Sam actually spent almost three months with that guy and found it a bit hard to believe that they _didn't_ sleep with each other.

"Damon, calm down," Stefan whispered, anxious that I might actually attack Jonah in public. "Hey, look at me."

I looked at Stefan and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I still kept my eyes and ears open on Sam though, and listened very carefully to what they talked about. Sam wanted to know what Jonah was doing here and of course Jonah's answer was that he wanted to find her, because he still loved her and didn't think she should be with a guy like me.

If anyone didn't deserve to be with Sam then it was Jonah. He didn't care about anyone else but himself and if they had been together from the start, then everyone Sam loved would be dead.

"I can't take this," I said and got up to walk over to them. Stefan tried to stop me, but I just ignored him and went there anyway as calmly as possible. "I'm surprised to see that you aren't dead yet, Jonah."

Jonah glared angrily at me, but I ignored him too and just seated myself next to Sam. I looked curiously at the 37-year-old woman, who sat next to Jonah and felt like I had seen or met her before somewhere a long time ago. Aurore seemed to recognize me too and the memory of me wasn't a good one. Had I killed one of her loved ones? Or did she just dislike vampires?

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore. Sam's boyfriend," I said and smirked. "You must be Aurore, am I right?"

She nodded. "Mr. Salvatore, I would really appreciate if you left this table immediately or else I won't tell if that cup of coffee you have there is spiked with vervain," she said with a French accent.

I looked at the cup of coffee in my hand that I was about to drink and put it down on the table. But Sam whispered in my ear that she was fine and that I should just do as she told me to.

"Bye, Damon," Jonah said with an arrogant smirk. "Don't worry; I'll take _good_ care of Sammy."

I growled silently and went back to Elena and Stefan. It annoyed me that I had to sit and watch when I clearly knew that Jonah would take any opportunity to get Sam back.

"_You shouldn't have brought him with you,_" Aurore hissed and lowered her voice. "_He might be your boyfriend, but I know what he has done to innocent people. He killed my sister, for God sake!_"

Sister? Oh, that's why she looked so familiar! She was a relative of a woman I once drained for blood. I just smirked and kept listening to their conversation.

"_I can't bring your sister back or undo what he did in the past, but I'm here now as we arranged_," Sam said. "_And Jonah, you can forget everything about me coming back to you. You're a selfish coward and a pathetic excuse for a vampire!_"

Nice one. I smiled brighter and watched as Jonah got more and more pissed. Luckily, Aurore told him to leave too and he did.

"_You said something to my dad about being able to give me another destiny… Is that true?_" Sam asked calmly.

"_Yes, that is true,_" Aurore said. "_I've seen your future, but I've also seen how the last couple of oracles have avoided their destiny without having to die. But it's a very difficult task and you'll need to become friends with your uncles if you want a normal life again._"

Damn. Sam's uncles were the last three persons we wanted to talk with and especially Sam hated them for being so rude to her. But it would be helpful if she did become friends with them and we knew a little more of what those werewolves were up to lately. They surely couldn't just be here to bother their niece and make her help them to lift the curse.

"_I'm listening…_" Sam said and listened carefully as Aurore told her about a very powerful spell that could strip her from her powers and give her a new destiny.

_**Sam's POV:**_

"So… you think she's telling you the truth?" Elena asked me, while Stefan and Damon were in the room next door.

We had chosen to stay in Georgia for the night and checked in at a motel nearby. Damon would rather just drive home immediately, but something inside me was telling me that we had to stay. My powers _had_ grown a lot since I left Mystic Falls and chose to live in my dad's old cottage, and therefore I had a better control over them. I didn't fear them anymore either.

"I don't know," I said and could hear that Damon talking with Stefan about moving in with me. Stefan seemed happy, but also concerned about this. "But she seems genuine about helping me even though Damon did kill her sister."

I went in to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a ponytail before I went back to the bedroom Damon and I were supposed to share. I looked after Elena, but instead I found Damon with a smirk on his lips that made me worry that he had a plan on his mind and I was involved in that plan. But if he was thinking about something naughty, then he could forget it!

"Where's Elena?" I asked and crossed my arms, sending him a firmly look to let him know that I wasn't in the mood to do anything naughty tonight.

"With Stefan," Damon said and stepped a bit closer towards me. He put his arm around my waist and gently stroked my cheek with his other hand. Maybe he felt like marking his territory after he saw Jonah today. "There's something important I need to know."

"Like what?"

I was getting more and more curious of what he wanted and could barely wait to hear his question. I had never been a patient girl and Damon knew this, but he was taunting me on purpose and waited a bit longer to ask me the question.

"Would you like to go to the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party with me?"

How could this be important? Was Damon just playing with me? Of course I wanted to go with him and make up for the last party where we got into an argument.

"Yeah, but… that's not the important question, is it?" I asked suspiciously.

Damon laughed, implying that I was right about my suspicion, and cupped my face in his hands, looking me deep into my eyes for a moment.

"C'mon, Damon! Stop playing around! You know I hate to wait," I said.

"Yeah, I do," Damon laughed, clearly enjoying this. But he got serious again and finally asked me the important question. "Will you marry me?"

Mar-marry? Was he out of his freakin' mind? Did he really just say that to me? I pushed Damon back and ran outside, trying to understand what the heck was happening right now. Damon Salvatore had just proposed to me out of nowhere and– and why the hell did he want to marry me? I was only 17 and he was… well, he wasn't really the type to marry a girl – especially not after all that we had been through the last couple of months!

"Sam! What's wrong?" Elena asked worriedly.

I turned to her and could see that she had changed her clothes too. She had been in the middle of brushing her teeth and still had her toothbrush in her hand, looking worriedly at me.

"Damon… Damon is insane, that's what is wrong," I exclaimed and tried to calm myself down. "He just asked me to… _marry_ him."

Elena's eyes widened and I could see by the way she responded to this that Damon wasn't the type at all to do something like that.

"But… what are you doing out here then? Did you even answer him?"

I shook my head and blushed. I felt so embarrassed now. How could I just leave my boyfriend after he had tried to take a big risk by asking me to marry him? I let Elena go back inside to Stefan and went inside to Damon, who was sitting on our bed and waiting patiently for me to come back. He didn't seem afraid of me saying no, but he wasn't expecting me to let him down either. He was just… waiting.

"Are you serious about this?" I asked calmly and crossed my arms again.

Damon nodded. "I'm not saying we should have a wedding in the nearest future, but I do want to be more than just your boyfriend after everything we've been through," he said and began smirking devilishly. "And I want to make sure that Jonah understands who you're in love with."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed next to him. Of course I loved Damon very much. I had loved him all the way and even when we broke up I still loved him. If that wasn't true love then I didn't know what it was. Maybe I had just been foolish…

"Sam, don't worry. I'm not forcing you to do anything. If our relationship doesn't work, then it doesn't. I don't care if what I'm doing right now is pointless or not in the future, because we never know what would happen if we didn't at least try to go this far. You understand?"

I nodded, but couldn't help but laugh. "You do know that you sound really corny right now, don't you?"

Damon nodded and laughed too. But I did understand what he was saying and wanted to try and see what happened if we were engaged. Of course Damon hadn't planned when he was going to propose to me so he didn't have a ring to me, but we just used my day-ring instead and I forced Damon to go down on his knee, knowingly that Elena and Stefan stood right behind him, ready to take a picture…


	10. Vampire Version Of Hugh Hefner

**_A/N: Hi guys, here's chapter 10! _**

**_I hope you like it and please review! :D_**

**_Btw, I've been thinking a bit about making that Klaus/OC story and I've decided to make it, but only with a little difference. _****_Now it will be a Klaus/OC/Damon story and I think I'll be updating this one in the weekends, starting from this Saturday._**

**_I hope you'll check it out. I don't have a title for it yet, but I'll try find one today ;)_**

**_Again, enjoy and have a nice weekend! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 10:

_**Damon's POV:**_

I must have been really crazy for doing this. No, I was _insane_! I proposing to a girl was like Stefan killing an innocent girl.

Unbe-freakin-lievable.

But it had happened and it felt comforting. I didn't fear that Sam would leave me again, didn't fear if she still had feelings for Jonah, and didn't fear what would happen in the future as long as I knew that Sam was safe with me. The only thing I wanted to think about right now was that Sam was sleeping peacefully next to me and muttering something about Orlando Bloom looking hot.

Of course I couldn't resist the temptation to invade her dreams and made Orlando Bloom transform in to me, then taking her from the warm Caribbean to the warm beaches in Mauritius where the only thing she wore was a black bikini. Sam knew that I had invaded her dreams and just rolled her eyes of me, while I was taking off my shirt and enjoying the sight of the beautiful beach.

"_Seriously, Damon. Can't I drool just a bit over a guy who isn't a vampire or supernatural?_" Sam asked annoyed, but I shook my head and slung my arms around her.

"_Why drool over a boring, normal guy when you've got a smoking hot vampire in front of you?_" I asked teasingly.

Sam smirked and slung her arms around me too. "_You have a point there,_" she said and her smile faded. "_But sometimes I miss being human. I don't like killing the animals in the woods._"

I pulled Sam closer to me and kissed her gently on her forehead, stroking her cheeks with my fingers just as gently, and thought of some way to cheer her up.

"_I have an idea,_" I said. "_What if I made sure that you got your animal blood?_"

Sam smiled, but I knew that she still missed being a normal human anyway. She was caring too much about everyone, because she had had a hard childhood and been through a lot of bad things that she didn't want anyone else to experience. It was times like these where I wished that her alcoholic stepfather was still alive, just so I could kill him myself and make him suffer for what he did to Sam.

"_Where are we anyway?_" Sam asked to change the subject.

"_Mauritius,_" I answered. "_It's an island nation off the southeast coast of the African continent. Some call it Paradise – others call it Heaven on Earth._"

Sam smiled brighter and looked curiously around, wondering about something. Then, all of a sudden, she pushed me down on the sand and ran away towards the big ocean, yelling me to catch her if I could. I got up and ran after her, tackling her in the water and pulling her under with me to give her a kiss. She stayed with me down there for a while and just kissed me, until Stefan interrupted my focus and I was forced to let go of Sam's dream.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" I asked annoyed.

"You're busy invading your _fiancé's _dreams?" Stefan asked with a lifted eyebrow.

I sighed and just moved away from Sam, who was still sleeping next to me. Stefan signed that he wanted to talk with me outside so I got my pants and shirt on in a hurry and went outside with him, hoping that this wouldn't take so long, because Sam was probably looking for me in her dreams.

"Elena just got a call from John," Stefan said firmly. "Apparently, he's back in town and he wants to talk with Sam. He said that he knows Raphael."

My eyes widened. How in the world could John Gilbert know Raphael? Sure, they both disliked vampires and werewolves and had a daughter in a young age, but… what else did they have in common? And why did John want to talk with Sam?

"I should have killed John when he was still missing his fingers at the hospital…" I muttered, but Stefan sent me an angry glare, because John _was_ Elena's biological father and all.

"Who's John?" someone asked behind us.

I turned around and saw that Sam had woken up, standing at the door with the blanket around her half-naked body. She looked a bit sleepy and her hair was a mess, but she managed to pull it off.

"Elena's biological father," I said before Stefan could answer. "And a dick."

Sam nodded understandingly and just went in to Elena and Stefan's bedroom instead, not wanting to know why we were talking about Elena's biological father. I didn't want her to worry about him anyway when she got so many problems to think about.

"We told him to meet us at the grill, but don't try to provoke him like you always do, okay? We need to find out what he knows before you can begin harassing him again," Stefan said.

"Oh, don't worry, little brother," I said teasingly. "I'm gonna behave if he does."

I clapped him on his shoulder and just laughed while I went back inside to Sam and my bedroom. I was looking forward to meet John again and hear what pathetic excuse he had to return to Mystic Falls this time. And _if_ he tried to pull off another plan to kill every vampire in town, then I was going to cut more than just his fingers off. Especially, if he was only here to kill Sam. If that was the case, then Elena wouldn't have a father anymore.

"Damon! Have you hidden my bra again?" Sam yelled and I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"No, Sammy! Why would I do such a thing?" I said teasingly and took the bra from under our bed.

_**Sam's POV:**_

After an hour of me trying to get my bra back from Damon we finally hit the road and drove back towards Mystic Falls. This time I was sitting next to Damon in the passenger seat, but as a payback to the bra-incident this morning, then Elena and I were singing along on _Who's That Chick_ by Rihanna feat. David Guetta, because we knew that Damon hated when we did that the last time. It wasn't because we were bad at singing, but more because we goofed around too much.

"Stefan, can't you do something to make them sit quietly? They're acting like kids and I hate kids!" Damon asked impatiently, but Stefan shook his head and just laughed.

"_Back on the dance floor/Bad enough to take me home/Base kicking so hard/Blazing through my beating heart/French kissing on the floor/Heart is beating hardcore. Err-body's getting a little tipsy/On the crazy juice/This will end up in the news. Baby I just wanna dance/I don't really care/I just wanna dance/I don't really care… care… care. (Feel it in the air… yeah) She's been a crazy dicta/Disco diva.. and you wonder/Who's that chick?/who's that chick?/Too cold for you to keep her/Too hot for you to leave her/Who's that chick?/who's that chick?_"

"God, Damon! When did you become so boring?" I asked teasingly and finally stopped singing with Elena.

"Since you began to act like a child!" Damon answered, rolling his eyes of me.

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head of him. I was 17! Of course I wanted to act childish sometimes and have fun. It wasn't everybody who was over 100 years old…

"How old are you anyway?" I asked and smiled when I saw Damon blush, because he didn't want to admit how old he really was.

"Well, if Damon isn't going to answer, then let me," Stefan teased. "He should be about 166-67 years old. Isn't that right, _Damon_?"

I looked at Damon with a big Cheshire cat grin on my face and could see that he was beginning to get very annoyed. Damon was very attractive (and well aware of it!) so of course he would be a bit touchy when we talked about his age and reminded him of how old he was.

"Damn, that's old! You're like a vampire version of Hugh Hefner," I teased and saw how Damon blushed even more. "Sorry Damon, but it's funny to see you blush like that."

Damon glared at me so I gave him a kiss on his cheek as a peace offering. Now we were even for what he did this morning.

"You're so cute together!" Elena said teasingly, making both of us blush this time.

"Aw! Now their blushing!" Stefan teased and now Damon looked as if he was about to explode.

"I love you, Damon," I said, hoping that he would calm down before he crashed the car.

It worked. Damon looked a bit surprised by this, but he smiled weakly and finally calmed down. We didn't goof that much around on the rest of the way back and we arrived at the Mystic Grill around six, because of all the traffic today. But when we arrived and stopped at the grill to get something to eat I could sense that someone coldhearted was near us and he/she was watching us. I looked around and thought I saw Klaus sitting at one of the tables, but it was just some other guy with blond hair.

"Sam, are you… alright?" Damon asked worriedly, because I stopped on our way over to a table.

I took a deep breath, nodded, and just followed him to the table, trying to think of something else besides the fear of meeting Klaus again. As long as he had the sunstone in his possession I couldn't attack him with my powers and my vampire abilities were still too weak to overpower his.

"Welcome back, Samantha," an unfamiliar voice said. I looked at the man who stood at the end of our table and could see a similarity to him and Elena. I could also sense that they were related, but Elena didn't see him as her _real_ family. "And hello to you to, Elena."

"Who are you?" I asked worriedly and couldn't stop myself from squeezing Damon's hand under the table, because I was scared.

"My name is John Gilbert," he said. "I'm Elena's biological father and an old friend of your father Raphael. But I see that no one has told you that I wanted to meet you…"

John glared at Damon and Stefan, while Elena was beginning to get more and more annoyed by the minute of her father's presence. But as much as they wanted to tell John to go away, then they remained calm and listened carefully to what he had to say.

"How do you know my dad?" I asked suspiciously.

John smirked devilishly and it worried me. Was he working with my annoying uncles? Or was he a vampire like us? I wasn't quite sure, but he defiantly _knew_ something about werewolves and vampires – _that_ I could tell by the way he looked at us. But what really worried me was that I didn't know how much he exactly knew and whose side he was on.

"That's a very long story – one which I would rather only talk with you and Elena about – so I would really appreciate if your boyfriends would leave this table for a couple of minutes."

Elena and I looked worriedly at each other and then at our boyfriend. But we knew that John couldn't do anything to harm us in public so we told Damon and Stefan to go somewhere else, while we had a little talk with John. I could tell by the way Damon was clenching his teeth that he was pissed and therefore I whispered to him to calm down even though it didn't work that well.

"I've heard that you've become a vampire as well…" John began. "How tragic, but let's not dwell in what can't be undone… But I've also heard that you've found Raphael's old cottage. That's _fortunate_."


	11. Godfather

**_A/N: Hi guys, here's chapter 11! I'm sorry it's short, but I've been super busy with my new vampire diaries fanfic "Völva", which is a Klaus/OC story. _**

**_But I hope you like it and please review! :D_**

**_Weekly Damon quote..._**

**Elena Gilbert:** "Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine, does that make me part vampire?"  
**Damon Salvatore:** "Vampires can't procreate... but we love to try. No. If, if you were related, that would mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned."  
**Elena Gilbert:** "Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"  
**Damon Salvatore:** "It's kinda creepy if you ask me."

Chapter 11:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"How much have you read of Raphael's childhood?" John asked curiously.

"Only about his teen years and adult years," I answered hesitantly. "My uncles have the rest of his journals."

John nodded understandingly and turned his attention to Elena, who looked as if she was ready to punch him in his face. Of course I understood that she was mad at him, but at the same time I would rather want her to make peace with her father as long as he was still alive, because I never had the chance to talk with my dad without being half-dead.

"I see… Well, I'll be happy to get them back to you. Raphael and I grew up together and we promised to watch out for the both of our daughters if one of us died. That's why he made me your godfather and I made him Elena's godfather," John said, which really surprised Elena and I. "But another thing I promised your father was that I would make sure that you got what was rightfully yours. The journals. He knew that he wasn't going to meet you alive and therefore he wanted you to know everything about him, his family and even about his secrets."

"How can we possibly know that what you're telling is the truth? I've heard a lot of things about you too, you know…" I said suspiciously.

John just laughed a bit and took out his wallet. I noticed that he had a picture of Elena's mother Isobel and also a picture of him, Isobel, my mom and my dad, all four together. They were very young and our mothers were both pregnant, but my mom looked slightly older than Isobel.

"You believe me now?" John asked.

I nodded and even Elena looked as if she was beginning to believe her father's words now. But this didn't explain just how close my dad and John really were. My uncles did have a picture with my dad too, but my dad hated his half-brothers and they hated him too.

"If you're really my dad's old friend, then tell me what my dad used to call me when I was a child," I said, waiting patiently for him to say _one_ specific word.

John smiled. "Princess," he said, confirming that he really was telling the truth. "He always called you his princess. I used to call Elena something too when she was a child. LeeLee."

Elena blushed and seemed to remember this nickname. Now we were both sure that he was telling us the truth and really did want to help us. Though, I didn't think that John could help us to get my journals back just like that. He was a human being and not a strong or powerful werewolf or vampire and I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. This was my problem and he was Elena's father no matter how much he hated vampires and wanted them dead.

"We can try getting the journals back on the night of the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party?" Elena suggested.

"Yeah, we need to get my uncles to join the party as well or else we can't go to their home," I said. "And I'm not sure if I can trick them to go."

"You don't have to trick them," John said. "They're going to come and especially when it's on a full moon. But I'll make sure you're equipped with weapons, which will either kill them or hurt them badly no matter how many powers they might have."

"Oh, I don't know about that… I mean, I don't want them to be killed or anything. I just want my dad's journals," I said worriedly. "After all, they are my family. They're just… full of rage."

"Yeah… right. Sam, I know you don't like to harm anyone and especially not your own family, but they _will_ kill you and everyone you love if that's what is going to take for them to win. Why do you think they let their friends kill their own half-brother?"

I shrugged and looked over at Damon, who was talking with Stefan and looking angry, because he didn't trust John at all. I could also hear that he was getting really impatient by waiting and probably wanted to spend a little time with his fiancée. I couldn't get used to the fact that I was Damon Salvatore's fiancée, but it felt nice and warmed my heart.

I caught Damon's eyes and mouthed "I love you" to calm his angry feelings down. He smirked and then waved teasingly to me even though I could tell that he was still feeling impatient. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to John.

"I'll try my best, but I won't kill them," I said. "I'm nothing like them."

"I know and I can see that I better get going before Damon loses his patience," John said and gave me the picture of my parents with Elena's parents. "Be careful. And if anything goes wrong, then Elena and Stefan have my number."

I nodded understandingly and as soon as John had left Damon and Stefan returned to our table, looking hungry and tired of waiting. I could feel that Damon braided his fingers with mine under the table even though he was complaining over John's presence and saying that we couldn't trust him.

"About the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party on Friday… I think we should do as we did when we tried to kill Katherine, but just without killing anyone and getting your father's journals back," Stefan suggested. "What do you think?"

"I think I only want to eat now…" I said with my mouth full of my burger.

"That's my girl!" Damon said teasingly and leaned back in his seat.

"She's right," Elena said. "No more worrying about anything supernatural for tonight."

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Finally, we're home!" I sighed and gently lay the sleeping Sam on my bed.

We chose to go back to the Salvatore Boarding House, but we stopped at Rick's home on our way back and told him about the plan. Though, Stefan and Elena chose to stay at Elena's so we were all alone in my big home. I took off my clothes and went to bed as well, falling easily asleep after such a long and tiring day. We were exhausted and needed some sleep and felt like sleeping until it became at least late on the afternoon.

But around 1:00 PM Sam woke up and woke me up too, teasing me with soft kisses along my jaw and neck. I smiled, pulled her closer to me and covered her with more kisses, making her laugh and giggle in her usual sweet tone.

"Can't we just stay in bed today?" she asked.

"Of course we can! But we gotta drink some blood…" I answered and stopped her from saying more by kissing her deeper.

It had been a while since we had last been enjoying each other's company without making love first and it always kept my mind of everything but Sam. Right now I needed to get my mind off our problems and just spend some time with my lovely fiancée.

"Damon, do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't met or if I had managed to resist your charm?" Sam asked curiously, while I let my kisses trail down her neck.

I looked down at her and gently stroke her warm cheeks, feeling how her heartbeat became faster and faster, because she was anxious to hear my answer. I sighed and thought about what I exactly would do if I hadn't met her that night and gotten a taste of her delicious, but addictive blood.

"I think… we would still be together and you know why?" I said and of course she shook her head. "Because we're like two opposites and we attract each other. No matter how much we try to deny it and run away from our love, then we will always find each other. It's like I said a long time ago. We're soul mates. And then there's also the sex… Now that's just–"

"Damon, you're ruining the moment!" Sam interrupted and became all flushed.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean," I said and finally got out of my bed to get dressed. "Now you just stay here and then I'll make us a great dinner. And if you're bored up here, then you're welcomed to come downstairs, but then you're not allowed to wear anything other than your underwear."

Sam rolled her eyes and threw a pillow after me, making me laugh even more. Already now I could imagine how our life would be like when I moved in to the old cottage. I couldn't wait until I got there and had planned to tease Sam every day, just to see her blush like she always did when I teased her. Just seeing her blush on a bad day could turn my mood around and make me happy.


	12. The Strength Of A Vampire

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 12! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

Chapter 12:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"Damon, what is taking you so long? We'll be late to the party if we don't go now and–"

I was cut off by the feeling of Damon's lips, pressing hard against mine and making me go completely weak in my knees, which hadn't happened for a long time now. I could barely stand on my own feet and had to put my arms around his neck to keep myself up.

"Why…" I took a deep breath to calm myself down and blushed. "Why did it take so long?" I asked.

"I had to find something," Damon simply answered and handed me a little box. I opened it and smiled when I saw that it was a beautiful and old engagement ring with the Salvatore crest on it. "I thought you should have a proper engagement ring."

I kissed Damon again and pushed him against the wall, wanting to express my feelings to him to the fullest. But I knew that we had to go so we only had a little moment together. We went outside to Damon's car and drove to The Founders Hall where the party was being held.

I was excited about tonight, but at the same time nervous and anxious, because tonight Elijah, Alaric, Caroline, and Jeremy were going to get the rest of my dad's journals, while Damon, Stefan, Elena, John, Bonnie and I were keeping my uncles occupied here.

During the whole ride to The Founders Hall I had this strange and bad feeling inside me. I wasn't sure if it was caused by my enhanced sixth sense or if I was just worried that something would happen, but I something was defiantly going to happen tonight.

Though, when we arrived at the party and went through the plan with Elena and the others I began to calm down and just relaxed at bit by dancing with Damon, while keeping an eye on my uncles who were talking with Carol Lockwood. I wasn't too fond about that so I told Damon to get us a drink and went to talk with them while he was gone.

"Oh hi, Samantha! I was just talking with your uncles about how you were doing…" Mrs. Lockwood said friendly. "Are you here with your friends?"

I nodded and looked at my uncles, who were smirking devilishly in the background. "It's really a great party, Mrs. Lockwood. But… do you mind if I borrow my uncles for a minute?" I asked.

She shook her head and went to talk with somebody else. My uncles noticed the engagement ring on my finger, but Daniel didn't look surprised by this. He probably knew that Damon was going to propose to me. Hopefully, he didn't know about the plan as well.

"Why didn't you tell me you were also werewolves?" I asked them calmly.

"Because we knew that you would tell your annoying friends about it, but of course Raphael would tell you about it in one of his many journals…" Gabriel answered.

It was going to become very hard for me to become friends with my uncles when they were being so rude to me every time we met. But I tried to remain calm and hoped that they would fall for one of my lies if I acted like I actually cared about those three idiots.

"Listen, I know you hate me, because I'm a vampire and because my dad chose to keep me, but I really don't want to be your enemy. You're the only family I have from my dad's side of the family and… I just want to live the life of a normal teenager. I don't want to be all these kinds of things and go against my own family."

It seemed as if it worked, because they didn't smirk or said that I was bluffing. Parts of what I said were also true. I did want to be a normal teenager and I didn't want to go against my own family no matter how annoying or selfish they were. But my uncles didn't get to say anything else, because Damon found me among the crowd and sent my uncles a venomous glare.

"Congratulation with the engagement," Daniel said, smirking arrogantly. "Now we'll let you two celebrate it and have some fun as well."

They left us and I looked at Damon, who was frowning, because he thought that he had just ruined something for me.

"Sorry…" he said and gave me the drink.

"You don't have to apologize. I just… wanted to try," I said and kissed him, removing the frown on his face. He kissed me back in a passionate and tender way, and made the butterflies return to my stomach. I was falling in love with Damon all over again. "You want to dance again?"

Damon nodded, put our champagne glasses down on the nearest table and danced with me. I didn't take Damon as a man, who would be interested in dancing a waltz, but he was and we danced close together for a long time, just enjoying each other's presence and thinking about us.

But as we were dancing a little faster and the party was going wilder, I felt someone take my hand as it was stretched out and away from Damon, and the person pulled me in to the crowd, making me disappear from Damon faster than he could react.

However, it wasn't _how_ or _why_ this happened that scared me, but rather _who_. The person who had taken me away was no other than Klaus and he was smirking devilishly, not fearing that he who could be seen by the others at all. I hadn't expected Klaus to come at all so I was completely star-struck to stand face to face with him in the crowd. And when I finally got the courage to call for Damon he injected a syringe with vervain into my neck and took me to the parking lot faster than I could blink.

Though, I wasn't done fighting just, because he had weakened me and used my powers to burn his skin with vervain. He got pissed and slammed me against a car, growling loudly and showing his razor-sharp fangs. I could feel that my body was getting number and number by the minute, but I still fought back and tried to punch Klaus in his face, but instead I fell asleep in his arms.

_**Damon's POV:**_

I finally found Sam at the parking lot, but she was in Klaus's arms and he was on his way over to his car. But someone stopped him. It was Sam's uncles and they quickly transformed into werewolves, forcing Klaus to let go of the unconscious Sam, unless he wanted to be bitten and die like Rose did, because the bite of a werewolf was fatal – even to the oldest vampire alive.

"Nice to meet you again, Salvatore," Klaus simply said and took a step away from Sam on the ground. "I can't say the same about you three though."

Klaus disappeared and Sam's uncles glared at me before taking off as well, because they could hear that the others were nearing the parking lot. I hurried over to Sam and tried to wake her up, but it seemed as if Klaus had sedated her with something.

"Sammy, please wake up," I said anyway, hoping that she was strong enough to fight through the drowsiness. It worked. She was beginning to move a bit and opening her eyes. "It's me. Damon. You're safe now. Your… your uncles scared Klaus away for now."

"Damon!" Stefan called, hurrying over to me and saw that Sam was lying in my arms. "Is she alright? What happened?"

I sighed heavily, trying to forget the memory of me meeting Klaus again. "Klaus was here. He tried to abduct Sam, but her uncles scared him away. Though, I doubt he'll stay away forever."

Stefan's eyes widened. He hadn't met or seen Klaus yet, but now that he knew that he was in town he was worried for Elena's safety too. So he hurried back to her, while I sent a text to the others to let them know that the uncles were on their way back home.

I got a text from Elijah on my way back to the boarding house, saying that they had found some of the journals, but the uncles had hidden the most important ones of them. We had to settle with the ones they did manage to find for now, but I didn't care about the journals right now. I just wanted to protect Sam and this time I was ready to fight Klaus if I needed to.

When we came home I carried Sam upstairs and lay her in my bed, trying once again to wake her up and making sure that Klaus hadn't given her a deadly dose of vervain since she had been knocked out so fast. Her heart was still beating in a steady pace, but she had wounds on her body that were healing too slow. Therefore, I forced her to drink my blood and that woke her up completely.

Though, as a new vampire, Sam still had a hard time controlling her lust for blood and didn't want to let go of my wrist. She jumped on me and sunk her fangs into my neck, giving me a taste of how she felt when I almost killed her on our first date. But even though she had the strength of a vampire I was much stronger than her and tossed her off me and held her arms down to the bed, showing my own fangs and red eyes to make her calm down.

"Sammy, please! Calm down!" I yelled, but she wasn't listening.

The vampire inside her had taken over and wanted blood. Human blood. I knew that she couldn't break her diet, because then she would become like Stefan and go nuts. But I really didn't have any choice right now so I pulled her in to my storage room and found some blood from the hospital. She jumped on it immediately, emptying one bag after another, until she was full and finally relaxed.

"I… I'm so sorry, Da-Damon!" she gasped and dried the blood of her chin with the back of her hand, shaking a bit from the adrenalin rush. "Whe-re are we?"

"In my bedroom," I said calmly and sat down next to her on the floor. "How are you feeling?"

Sam shrugged. "Tired, but… the blood… it helps. But… I think you need to lock me inside for a few days, until I can control my hunger again."

I smiled weakly, but not because I enjoyed locking my fiancée away in a room to starve. "May I join you?"

She looked at me and blushed, because she knew that I had on my mind. Of course I wouldn't be able to keep my hands of her in those few days, but she didn't seem to mind. A few days with me in that basement cellar and she would completely forget her hunger for blood.

"What about you? Don't you need blood?" Sam asked though.

"Well… I'll just drink a lot before I join you. I can easily survive a couple of days without it," I answered. "And with my fiancée naked with me, then I defiantly don't need it."

Sam rolled her eyes and picked up two bags of blood, giving me one of them. "Drink up, good sire! I'm going dry already tonight!"

I chuckled, but emptied the content of the bag and of hers too, then carried her downstairs to the basement cellar and making Stefan lock us inside. We did get the journals inside as well though so we had something to use our spare time with.

"Good luck, Sammy," Stefan said, knowingly that it was hard for a vampire to get rid of the hunger for human blood. Human blood was like scotch or cognac, while animal blood was only like a beer. "And Damon, remember that I still live her and can hear almost everything that happens down here."

This time Sam chuckled, but she promised Stefan that they would try to behave and be quiet if we _really_ couldn't keep our hands to ourselves.

"I think this is going to be sooo much fun!" I exclaimed and lay down on the bed. I took Sam by her hand and pulled her down on top of me. "Just so you know… If you bite me again then I'll bite back."


	13. A Casket Built For Two

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 13! _**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_Btw, the song at the end is "Dead is the new alive" by Emilie Autumn :D_**

Chapter 13:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"_March 15, 1994: Kaia told me that Sam took her first steps this morning. She even brought Sam with her to my home to show it to me and little Sammy fell – God knows how many times – but I saw her take a few steps and she smiled in a way that almost made me cry out of happiness. I wanted so badly to be there for them and live a normal life, but… I'm happy to know that Sam and Kaia have each other and my old friend John Gilbert has told me that he too hates to be away from his daughter Elena, but he has promised to take care of Sammy if anything happens to me or/and Kaia. As a thank you for his help I have provided him with two special rings that will protect him and his brother from dying if they are attacked by a supernatural being. I'm also working on making a special necklace to Sam that will allow her to take control over her predictions, but I need to find ash from an ancient white oak tree and they are very difficult to find without having to leave The Sanctuary…_"

"Ancient white oak tree?" Damon repeated confusedly.

I nodded. "You've heard about it before?" I asked.

Damon nodded, left the bed and called for Stefan. He asked him about the ash and dagger John once gave him and Stefan went to look for it.

"Have John been here before?"

"Yes… while you were in… well, _out of country_," Damon said and sighed by the thought of me in Belgium with Jonah. "He said that if you used a special dagger with the ash from an ancient white oak tree, then you could kill an Original vampire. But we also found out that only humans are able to use it, because if a vampire use it to kill another vampire, then both of them would basically die."

I sighed. "But then it's useless! I mean it's only Elena, Alaric, Bonnie and Jeremy who are humans, and I don't think any of them want to face Klaus," I said. "How am I supposed to kill the oldest vampire alive when I can't even use the weapon?"

Damon put his hands on my shoulders, looking me deep into his eyes and trying to calm me down. "Sam we'll find another way, but right now we need to borrow a bit of the ash to make that special necklace. We might find some answers in your predictions."

I nodded understandingly and Stefan finally came back with the dagger and ash. He handed me the two things, but I still needed something else.

The necklace.

So I went back to the bed and looked through the pages in the journal, trying to find any description or drawing of the necklace. Sadly, my dad had forgotten to do so, but I used my powers to sense it instead and saw an image of my Uncle Daniel, who was wearing the necklace under his shirt. We had a problem. How was I supposed to get the necklace back when he hated me and I was still… _wild_?

"Sammy, you know where it is?" Damon asked worriedly.

I nodded. "Daniel has it," I said. "Either we wait until I can handle my blood thirst or else you guys have to try getting it back without killing them."

Damon frowned; because there was nothing he wanted more than to kill my uncles. They annoyed him and then they were werewolves, which only annoyed him even more. But I took Damon by his hand and pulled him down next to me on the bed, kissing him on his cheek before he chose to do something stupid like killing my uncles.

"What if I bring them here? I mean they can't transform until the moon is up again and we'll invite Elijah too. He can easily rip out a werewolf's heart and–"

"Damon, no killing!" I interrupted and he rolled his eyes. "Fine! Do whatever you need to do, but don't harm them in any way and… could you please bring some rabbit blood with you? I'm starving!"

Damon laughed and called for Stefan again, but this time Elijah came with two bottles of blood and one of them was filled with animal blood. Damon handed me the one with animal blood and took a sip of his bottle. The last two days in here had been hard and there had been nights were Damon had to hold me for hours, because I wanted human blood. I had burned him with my skin, thrown him in to the walls and even tried to attack him, but he stayed with me and calmed me down.

"I've heard you want a certain necklace from Daniel…" Elijah said, while I drank blood from what tasted like a deer. "Sam, if you invite your uncles over and they try anything to harm us then I _will_ kill them. I promised your mother I would protect you and I've promised Elena that I would protect the ones she loves."

I sighed heavily, but I knew that Elijah was serious about this and that I might not be able to protect my uncles from dying too if they did something to harm us. I never wanted anyone to die, not even Klaus, but sometimes I had to stop caring too much and just let certain things happen, like the death of my uncles. It just pained me to know that I couldn't do anything to stop them from taking that life-threatening choice. They had to take a choice for themselves and just accept the consequences.

"Sammy?" Damon said, distracting me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him, trying to figure out why he looked so worried all of the sudden. Was it me? Did he know that I was I worrying too much again? Damon frowned and went back to me. He sat down next to me and just held my hand in his, calming my anxiousness down.

"I know they are your family, but if they were truly your family and cared about you, then they wouldn't say that they hate you and force you to do something you don't want to," he said. "You've given them a chance to redeem themselves and now we have to wait and see if they'll change their opinion about vampires and their own niece."

I kissed Damon and thanked him for being so understanding. He could be sweet, caring and understanding sometimes even though he hated to be like that, and now I had to be strong, confident and think about myself for once instead of caring too much about selfish people like Jonah and my uncles, who were too blinded by their hatred and jealousy to think about others.

(Un)fortunately my uncles did come to the boarding house, but they came just as Damon and I were making out… I couldn't remember the last time I felt so embarrassed, but my uncles ignored this and just wanted to talk with me in _private_, which meant that Damon had to leave the cellar. I didn't mind this, because they deserved to talk with me in private now that they took a risk just by coming here.

"We know that you took your dad's journals back at the night of the party," Gabriel said even though I had hid the journals under the blanket. "But we don't care, because we've read them and there's nothing in there that will help us killing Klaus. Well, except that you kill Klaus after the sacrifice where he'll be weak and vulnerable."

"I'm not sacrificing Elena to kill Klaus! There has to be another way!" I protested.

Daniel sat down next to me and told me to give him my hands. I did and as I did so I could see that he had a vision about my future. He saw something that made him frown and look sad for some reason. I was almost afraid to ask, but I did it anyway, fearing the worst.

"What did you see?" I asked worriedly.

He sent his brothers a certain look and this look made Michael and Gabriel sad too. They didn't want to tell me what this look meant, but I kept asking them until they did.

"Sam, I… I saw your death," Daniel finally admitted and I went completely numb. "You… used the dagger against Klaus and killed the both of you."

I… what? Why would I do such a thing? Of course I wanted to save the ones I cared about, but to actually die while doing so… I couldn't do that to Damon, unless… unless he was the one who was in a great danger and the one I sacrificed my life to protect.

"I have to… I have to change my destiny," I said. "I have to save everyone."

"So you've spoken with Aurore?" Michael asked, more surprised than angry.

I nodded. "Why? Do you know her?"

The brothers nodded and they told me about their meeting with her in 1993, on the day my mom became pregnant. She predicted that the next Oracle would be born and that I would be the one to take the life of one of leaders. Either I would kill Klaus or else I would kill the werewolf leader Balian. But because my uncles are werewolves too, then they didn't want me to be a threat to their leader and therefore Aurore told them to bring me to her so she could give me another destiny. Though, in order to give me a new destiny, then she needed the blood from a vampire and werewolf, and I would have to die in order to be "reborn" with a new destiny. I didn't like this plan at all and didn't know whether to trust Aurore or not anymore. What if she killed me and I didn't return as a normal human? Or what if my friends would die, because I took this choice and it pissed Klaus off?

"I think it's too risky," I said. "But I don't want to die either… what do we do?"

"Sam, there isn't any other way," Daniel said. "Either you die or either you… well, die but get reborn!"

"Or else I toss you three out of my home!" Damon said angrily at the door.

"This is… just unbelievable. I have to die in order to save anyone and I can't take control of what will or will not happen then," I muttered angrily. "I would wish I was never born. I've only caused nothing but pain and suffering and–"

"It's not your fault, Sam," Michael said. "But let us just try working with Aurore and see what happens. And if you die without returning, then we'll kill Damon so he can–"

"No killing!" I interrupted, glaring angrily at my uncles. "Let me think about this. Alone."

My uncles left, while Damon stayed, but I told him to go too. I wanted to be completely alone and think about what choice I should take. I had to make a decision and this time no one was allowed to influence me in to taking the wrong choice. I had to take control over my own destiny and I had to do it now before fate or someone else took the decision for me.

I took the dagger in my hand, saw my own reflection in the sharp blade and then… it stroke me. I knew that I had to do. I could feel it burning inside me, but I knew that this decision would surprise everyone and maybe hurt Damon. However, I knew that I couldn't ignore this burning sensation inside me so I soaked the dagger's blade with the ash of the white oak tree, wrote a note to Damon with very strict instructions of what he and the others had to do, and teleported out of the cellar.

When I then arrived at my destination and saw the familiar man stand with his back to me, only a few feet away from me, then I knew that my decision was right and I prepared myself for a battle I would never forget. I prepared myself to kill the man who murdered my mom. But while I stood there and watched him as he poured up a glass of wine mixed with royal blood, I couldn't help but hear a familiar song in my head that defiantly suited this occasion.

"_Dead is the new alive/Despair's the new survival/A pointless point of view/Give in, give in, give in, give in/you play the game/you'll never win. Dead is the new alive/Life's only living rival/A casket built for two/Give in, give in, give in, give in/You play the game/You'll never win. So take me now or take me never/I won't wait/You're already late/So say goodbye or say forever/Choose your fate/How else can we survive?/Dead is the new alive…"_


	14. An Angel

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 14! :D _**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

Chapter 14:

_**Damon's POV:**_

"_Damon, don't worry. I haven't run away to another country again, but I've gone to kill Klaus with the dagger. But if I have to survive this, then I need you to help my uncles and Aurore to change my destiny the moment the dagger will kill Klaus and I. Please do this for me or else I will die without you by my side. Love Sam._"

That girl just never learned to stop putting herself in danger! I growled and wanted to punch something, but I knew that I didn't have much time before Sam would try to kill Klaus and therefore I hurried over to her uncles' place with Elijah and Stefan, telling them what Sam had done and what we needed to do. But Aurore already knew that this would happen and she had already started to make the ritual that would change Sam's destiny.

With the blood from Michael, the blood from Elijah and a special dagger Aurore had charmed, she began the ritual, while Gabriel located Sam's whereabouts. We didn't know where Klaus was hiding now, but we did know that he was paranoid and therefore he wouldn't stay at the same place. But then again… he also never showed himself in public so right now we couldn't know where he would be. All we did know was that we had to hurry before Sam sacrificed her own life to save us.

"Damon, what's happening?" Elena asked, out of breath because she had hurried over to us.

"Sam went to kill Klaus with the dagger," Stefan answered, because I was too busy to answer right now. "But we're going to try and save her by changing her destiny."

Elena's eyes widened, but Stefan went on explaining how we were going to do this, while I tried to wait patiently for Aurore to finish enchanting the dagger. I was truly scared of losing Sam and hated having to wait, unknowingly if my girlfriend was even still alive or had tried to attack Klaus and succeeded.

However, as soon as the ritual had finished and Aurore said that we only needed to stab Sam in her heart with the dagger, then I took it from her and ran as fast as I could towards Klaus's estate where he had taken Sam last time. According to Gabriel she was nearby the area, but if anyone had to kill her, then I wanted to be the one to do it. And if our attempt was unsuccessful then I would drive the dagger through my heart rather than keep on living in pain and without my soul mate in my life.

When I arrived at Klaus's big home then I didn't see any vampires guarding it or even protecting the front door. I could just go inside, but I could hear that someone else was here besides Klaus and Sam.

Therefore I walked carefully around, until whoever inside here accidentally exposed herself by trying to attack me with a stake. I quickly turned around, grabbed her by her neck and saw that it was some woman – probably the medium Sam's father warned her about. I just smirked and snapped her neck, then continued on finding Sam before it was too late and before she ended up dead too.

_**Sam's POV:**_

"Oh, dear Samantha… Are you really _that_ foolish to use that dagger against me? Haven't they told you that if you kill me with it, then you'll die too?" Klaus asked and turned around, taking a sip of his glass of with blood.

"If that's what it'll take to get revenge on you for killing my mom, then yes," I said, smirking and ready to attack if he attacked me. "Afraid?"

Klaus laughed, calmly put his glass down and ran fast towards me. But he was too fast for me to react and knocked me down, taking the dagger away from me and tossing it away. He held my arms firmly and sat down on top of me. I was unable to move my body, but I was prepared for something like this and just used my telekinetic powers to make the dagger float over to us, hiding right behind Klaus's back and ready to be stabbed in his heart.

Sadly, Klaus was prepared for this too and just moved us away before the dagger hit him. Instead of using the dagger against him right now I used my fist and punched him right in to his face, making him fly in to a wall and crash down on his furniture.

Klaus just got up and brushed the pieces of wood and fabric off his clothes. He took good time to do this, because he thought that I had come here all by myself without any backup plan.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… Why do you keep fighting me? I'm the oldest vampire in history. Do you really think I lived through more than a thousand years, just by sitting in my home and drinking wine?" he asked, smirking devilishly.

"No, but I know you can't kill me, because you need me to lift the curse. So I can just keep on trying to kill you and no matter how many of my friends, my family or boyfriends you kill, then I'm still not going to help you!" I hissed and jumped on him, sinking my fangs into his neck and drinking his blood to get stronger.

Klaus pushed me off him and made me fly in to the other wall. But I got the dagger back unnoticeably and when Klaus went to attack me again, I got up as fast as I could and stabbed him in his heart.

Immediately, I felt the excruciating pain in my heart too and fell down to the floor, while Klaus just stood there, uncomprehendingly and emotionless of what had just happened to him. His face began to turn gray and I could see his veins all over his body and face. But the same thing began happening to me.

The only thing I was able to do was to call out the name of the man I loved more than everything. But soon my vision was beginning to blur too and my body had gone numb so I didn't know if Damon and the others managed to help me in time. I just knew that the bright purple light was coming back and it was shining brighter and brighter for every minute that went.

"_Sammy!_" someone familiar called nearby.

I had gone into the light and was back in the beautiful paradise, but I couldn't see my parents anywhere. I went to the old cottage near the lake and knocked on the door, wondering if anyone was home. No one opened so I turned around and was surprised by a hug from my mom, who had hurried over to me to welcome me. She was crying and held me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe, but she looked more beautiful than ever.

"_Kaia, you're smothering her!_" someone said behind us.

I looked over my mom's shoulder and saw my dad. I pulled him close to us and they both got to hug me tightly. But I didn't cry, because as happy as I was to see my parents and be with them right now, then I still felt so empty. I missed… Damon. My soul mate.

"_You can do it, Sammy,_" my dad said and I looked confusedly at him. What did he mean? "_You have the power to bring us back as well. You just have to believe and take in the energy that lies in the ground of The Sanctuary. The power belongs to you and only you._"

"_But how? How am I supposed to do it?_" I asked.

They took me to the center of The Sanctuary where the first Oracle stood and waited. She looked so real and alive, but I knew that she had died thousands of years ago, because of what her father had done to every vampire and werewolf alive.

"_Sam, there's something you need to know before I help you doing this,_" she said and took both of my hands in hers. I could feel the overwhelming power inside her, but I was able to handle it this time. "_If you and your parents come back to life, then you won't have any memories of Damon or anyone else beside your family. You won't love him anymore, but he'll still love you. And you won't have any powers either. So… are you sure you want to return with a whole new destiny?_"

I looked at my parents and then back at the Oracle. I knew I had to make this decision for myself and think about what I wanted in my life, so therefore I shook my head, because I would rather continue being in danger than give up my love to Damon. The Oracle just smiled weakly and gently stroked my cheek.

"_You would suffer for all eternity and never feel safe just to be with Damon?_" she asked and I nodded.

She smiled brighter, told me to close my eyes and just trust her. I closed my eyes and she began chanting out old and unknown words, while her energy was flowing from her body to mine.

My parents waited next to me, with one hand on my shoulders, giving me the power of all their love and supported me, taking away my worries and making me feel complete.

"_Feel every bit of the magic hiding here, feel how it embraces you and your parents, and embrace it too,_" she said and I did as I was told, feeling the magic embracing me. "_See yourself in a normal home, with your parents and without any powers… Now open your eyes and forget everything you've fought to forget. Open your eyes to a brand new world and change the destiny of your life… You've earned it, Samantha. You deserve to be happy._"

_**Damon's POV:**_

The feeling of someone who was kissing me on my face woke me up. I opened my eyes and felt the pain of the nasty hangover I had gotten from drinking a whole bottle of red wine, six glasses of scotch and a single beer. After I had stabbed my soul mate in her heart and killed her, then her body disappeared and we hadn't seen her for two days now. But I saw her, with angel wings and a halo over her head, and immediately thought that I was dreaming. I _had_ to be dreaming. Or else I was still drunk and hallucinating.

"Sam? Are you… an angel?" I asked confusedly.

She giggled, but left my bedroom and looked as if she wanted me to follow her. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, but I left my bedroom too and went looking for the angel. I followed her outside and in to the woods, wondering what was going on, but too tired to care. I just wanted to find the angel and find out if I was dreaming or not.

Unfortunately, the angel disappeared from my sight and I was too drunk to focus on listening to her footsteps. So I stopped and sat down on a big rock nearby, trying to get my head to stop spinning and pounding. Even vampires got hangovers, but this one was particular a bad case. But the angel giggled again and I looked up from my feet, seeing her stand in front of me so beautifully in a white dress.

"C'mon, you lazy head!" she said teasingly and ran away again.

I got up and followed her again, but I was beginning to become more and more impatient. However, we finally arrived at the destination and I saw that she had taken me to an old cabin. The angel calmly approached me and smiled weakly.

"You are dead," I said, but she just giggled again and put her arms around me. "I… _killed_ you."

"Yeah, you did," she said and tugged herself closer to me. I could hear her heart beating against mine and smelled the scent of strawberries. "But Damon, I'm not dead. Not anymore. The Oracle… she gave me another chance to get the life I wanted."

I looked her into her eyes, confused and worried of that all of this was just a dream. But she kissed me and confirmed her existence, making my own heart race and my instincts go crazy.

"Waaaait, a minute!" I said though. I needed to know something first. "Why are you dressed as an angel and took me to this cabin?"

Sam smiled brightly and smirked teasingly. She took me inside the cabin and gave me a sweet kiss. "To confuse you, of course, silly!" she said. "But I also just wanted to have a little fun with you now that I'm not a vampire or oracle anymore and can't sense your love to me…"


	15. Like Two Lions

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 15!_**

**_I hope you like it, please review, and have a nice weekend! :D_**

Chapter 15:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"I told my parents about our engagement," I said, while Damon was gently stroking my naked back. He was clearly enjoying our afternoon together in the old cabin John and my dad once built as a hideout when they were just teenagers. My dad had mentioned it in one of his books and now that all magic from The Sanctuary was gone, then I thought Damon and I should live here instead. "My dad was okay about it, but my mom… she wanted to have a talk with you."

Damon laughed and turned around to lie on his back, looking at me with those wonderful sky-blue eyes and that charming smirk on his lips. He had been around for over 160 years. Of course he didn't fear my mom and probably thought that he would easily get her acceptance.

"Feeling confident?" I asked and giggled.

"Why not? Is she gonna eat me for making sweet, sweet love to her daughter?" Damon teased.

I rolled my eyes and lay on top of him, listening to his heart to confirm that he really was that confident about this. He was. His heart was beating calmly.

"Doesn't it scare you to meet your future mother-in-law?"

"No… Only you scare me sometimes." He smirked and this his eye-thing, which made me laugh a bit.

I tried to leave the bed to get us another blanket, because I was feeling cold, but Damon took me by my hand and pulled me back, holding me tightly against his warm body.

"What are you doing?" I asked and giggled, because Damon was kissing me along my neck.

"I'm not letting you go…" Damon answered and moved his kisses to my lips.

But I finally got out from bed, took Damon's leather jacket on to keep me warm, because I was only wearing my underwear. Damon sighed and told me to hurry up, because he was beginning to get a little lonely. I couldn't help but laugh and laughed so much that my cheeks hurt.

However, I stopped laughing when I saw a familiar person stand outside, looking pissed off and ready to kill. It wasn't Klaus nor was it Balian. It was my old friend and ex Jonah. As soon as I noticed him he disappeared and I hurried over to Damon, telling him who I saw outside. Damon quickly got up and got dressed, told me to stay inside no matter what and left the cabin, while I quickly called Elijah.

Of course I couldn't just stand in the cabin and let Damon get hurt. Jonah was about 100 years older than Damon and therefore also stronger. But now that I didn't have any powers at all, then I had to arm myself with a stake so I broke off a leg from a chair and hurried outside in my underwear and Damon's leather jacket, not knowing where Jonah or even Damon had gone.

But I went looking for them and could hear them fighting nearby, violently. Trees fell down, the birds fled from the scene, and Jonah looked determined to kill Damon right now and here. He tossed Damon into trees, hit him, showed his fangs and was growling loudly, but so was Damon and they looked like two lions, fighting for the lioness they both wanted.

"Stop it!" I cried, just as Jonah pinned Damon to a tree and held him by his neck.

Jonah looked at me and let go of Damon, but just ran after me instead and caught me, taking away the stake from me and holding the sharp end against my chest so Damon wouldn't near me. I could feel Jonah's heart pounding against my back and knew that he didn't want to hurt me, but at the same time then he wanted to make Damon suffer for taking me away from him.

"Rumors say that you've become a human, Sammy… Is that true?" Jonah asked, breathing heavily in to my ear, because he was out of breath from his fight against Damon.

"Jonah, please! Don't-don't do this! I… I love Damon. I–"

"Shut the fuck up, you little bitch!" Jonah hissed angrily and pressed the stake so close to me that I was beginning to bleed.

His heart was broken and I was the one who broke it. I felt like hell, but I couldn't be with him when he was too selfish to do anything that would help others.

"Let her go, you moron! This is a fight between you and me!" Damon yelled angrily and he tried to take a step closer to me, but Jonah stopped him.

"One step closer and I'll kill her, Damon. If I can't have her, then you can't either. You don't deserve her!"

I tried to break free from his grip on me, but he just held my arms tighter and growled. "You are coming with me to Belgium and we're gonna have so much fun there," he said and looked at my shaking body with a smirk on his face. "Say goodbye to Damon, Sammy."

"No! I'm never going with you again. You're selfish, evil, and manipulative!" I hissed angrily.

Jonah just began to laugh and lifted the stake, ready to stake me when Jonah suddenly screamed and dropped the stake. He even let go of me so I quickly ran to Damon and saw that it was Elijah, who had rescued me. He had pulled Jonah's heart out just like that.

"Are you alright, Sam?" he asked calmly as if this hadn't affected him at all.

I nodded and tugged myself in to Damon's body, trying to forget what just happened. I almost died and Damon had been in a great danger for something I had done…

"Let's go home now." Damon said and took me up in to his arms, carrying me back to his home.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Sam, you're bleeding for God sake! Please let me heal your wounds!" I said, but Sam wasn't going to budge that easily.

"I'm fine, Damon! It's just a scratch…" she said stubbornly and went in to my bathroom to wash the blood off her feet and chest.

I sighed, shook my head and just lay down on my bed, playing the scene of Jonah's death over and over again. Of course I was happy that Elijah arrived in time, but… I wanted to be the one to rip his heart out or at least to stake him. I felt so useless and like a bad boyfriend and even worse fiancé

"Sam, are you sure you're–"

"I'm fine!" Sam interrupted angrily and sighed heavily.

I hurried inside to her and could see that she was still shaking and crying too. She was scared, because she almost died and feared that something like this would happen again, but where she wouldn't be rescued in time. I didn't say a word, but just put my arms around her and felt how fast her heart was beating. But after a while she began to calm down and let me heal her wounds with my blood.

"Next time you stay inside, alright?" I whispered and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Sam looked at me, but sighed and nodded. I knew she just wanted to help me, but I didn't want her to die trying. She had worked so hard to get a kindda normal life and now I wanted her to enjoy it. Though, it would be hard for her to enjoy it when she worried so much.

"I'll make us dinner and invite your parents over," I said, trying to distract her from her fears and worries. "Wish me good luck. Mother-in-laws do tend to be scary too."

Sam finally smiled a bit, took a deep breath and went to take a shower, while I went downstairs and called her parents. Elijah was still here and waiting in the living room. He seemed worried as well, but he remained calm like me and tried to think of something else.

"Is she calm now?" he asked.

I nodded and went in to the kitchen, looking for anything I could use to make a good dinner. Usually, we would mostly store blood in the fridge, but because Stefan sometimes made dinner for Elena and wanted to live a kindda normal life too, then he would buy the food and make sure the fridge was full of something else besides blood.

But when I closed the refrigerator door I saw someone I didn't expect to see at all. Not even Elijah could understand how this could happen; because he himself had made sure this certain person wouldn't be able to appear in my home. The person was Katherine Pierce and she was smirking devilishly, because she was out of the tomb and here with us.

"Katherine," I said confusedly, having completely forgotten about her the last few weeks. "Who let you out?"

"I did," a voice said behind us. It was Raphael and he had brought Kaia with him. "We heard about what happened to Sam and we thought it would be for the best if Katherine helped us. She's a good friend of Kaia and wants to protect Sam if she gets her freedom as payment. But don't worry. If she doesn't help us, then I'll send her back to the tomb."

Katherine nodded conformingly and smirked again. She went upstairs to get a shower too and had already borrowed some of Elena's clothes. I wasn't happy about this. I didn't trust Katherine and I didn't want her to know that I had proposed to Sam. She would just laugh her ass off.

"Damon, I know you don't want her here, but Sam could have died today," Kaia said. "She might be normal, but she's gotten a lot of enemies – especially blood-thirsty vampires."

I sighed and calmly approached Kaia, while Raphael went in to the kitchen to help me with dinner. She looked angry for some reason, but why would she be mad at me? I had done so many things for her and protected Sam. Once I even _helped_ her by keeping guys like Tyler Lockwood away from Sam.

"Why did you propose to Sam?" Kaia asked calmly.

"Because I love her," I answered honestly. "I know I've broken her heart and we've both made mistakes, but all those mistakes and heartbreaks have only made us love each other more. So even if you don't give me your blessings, then I'm still gonna marry your daughter."

Kaia smiled weakly. "I know. Elijah and I have shared our problems too and we're still together. I just wanted to be sure that you're committed to stay with Sam this time. But if you're going to turn Sam into a vampire, then wait at least until she's over at least 19 or 20. She's still just a teenager now."

I agreed. I didn't want to turn her either, because I'd seen how ashamed she was of herself when she couldn't control her hunger. Sam wasn't a killer and deserved to enjoy her last few years as a teenager instead of losing it like Stefan did.

"Damon, why is Katherine here?" Sam asked and distracted me from my thoughts.

I turned to her and saw that she had changed to a summer dress that defiantly suited her body figure. She had also braided her long hair, but the stripes in her hair were beginning to fade a bit. I gave her a tender kiss and whispered that I loved her in her ear, because it felt like it had been ages since I last said it to her. She smiled and looked me into my eyes.

"Again… why is Katherine here?" she asked stubbornly.

"Ask your parents," I answered and just kissed her again; feeling her heart beat faster and seeing her cheeks become flushed. "Oh, and just so you know… Your mother accepted me too so it looks like I'm allowed to marry you after all. I almost can't wait for the honeymoon to come!"


	16. Hide And Seek

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 16! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_This week's Damon quote:_**

**Stefan Salvatore:** "I'm not gonna fight you."  
**Damon Salvatore:** "Why? I'd fight me."

Chapter 16:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"Okay, once again," Damon said firmly and handed me a couple more vervain bombs. "This time I need you to expect the unexpected to happen and predict your opponent's next three moves. Now go, you silly goose! I'll count to 100 this time."

I nodded, but I didn't hurry away yet. "What do I get if I win this time?" I asked curiously.

Damon smirked. "Oh, Sammy… I'll let that be a surprise. Now go!"

I rolled my eyes and just ran, while Damon closed his eyes and began counting to 100. We were playing hide and seek to train my combat skills, but the last two times Damon found and overpowered me before I could hit him with a vervain bomb and pretend to attack him with an imaginable stake. Now that I didn't have my powers anymore and wasn't a vampire either, then I had to learn how to fight and protect myself against vampires and werewolves.

But as I was looking for a good place to hide and could hear Damon nearing 50, then I had to follow Damon's advice and predict my opponent's next three moves. I knew that Damon would start by looking upstairs so therefore I chose to sneak downstairs again and hide in their study room, only to find Katherine in there, looking through an old photo album.

Even though I knew I had to hide, but she looked a bit sad so I just went to her and sat down at the couch, noticing that she was looking at a picture of her and Damon, wearing 19th century clothes. Of course I felt a little jealous, because Damon used to be completely obsessed with Katherine and tried almost everything to get her back, while was only interested in getting Stefan back.

"Aren't you supposed to hide?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, but… I don't think Damon will look in here right now," I answered and smiled weakly to cheer her up. It didn't really work. She just turned the page and looked at a photo of her with the Salvatore brothers outside the Salvatore Estate. "I never got to thank you for taking care of me when I was just a kid, but thank you very much. I know I must have been a handful to you."

Katherine finally smiled and looked at me, probably remembering the time when I would play around in the garden or ask her a billion questions about almost everything even though I wasn't able to talk properly at that time.

"Sam, it's me who is supposed to thank you," Katherine said. "Klaus… he killed my family a long time ago, because I ran away and became a vampire. You killed him for me and I'm so grateful for that. I know it must have been hard for you to do it even though he did kill your mother too."

I nodded. It was hard, but I knew he deserved it. He had killed so any people through the years and felt no remorse whatsoever. Sure, Damon had killed people too and so had Stefan, but they still felt remorse and for that they deserved another chance to redeem themselves.

"You better hide," Katherine whispered. "Damon is coming downstairs again. I'll keep him busy."

I gave her a quick hug and hurried over to one of the bookshelves, hiding behind it and listening very carefully as Damon calmly approached the room. He noticed Katherine and smirked as usual, feeling like taunting her a bit instead of looking for me. But while Katherine kept him busy I snuck closer towards Damon and tossed the vervain bomb at him, catching him off guard and then tackling him to the ground to "stake" him with my invisible stake.

Immediately, Katherine and I burst into laughter, while Damon was beginning to heal and got up on his feet again. He wasn't too happy about letting himself get distracted like that, but I did win and now he had to give me my reward. Hopefully, it was a romantic trip to a restaurant or maybe he would let me choose which movie we had to watch tonight?

"Alright then," Damon said and sighed, because he was reminded of his mistake and failure. "Follow me, lovely and I'll take you to your reward."

I thanked Katherine for helping me and quickly followed Damon, but suddenly he just took off in a blur, leaving behind a note, saying that I should wait where I was for about five minutes. I frowned and scratched my head a bit, wondering why Damon would tell me to wait.

But I waited impatiently and kept an eye on my watch, making sure that he didn't lie about giving me a reward. He promised me that if he won all three rounds, then I would make love with him and if I won at least _one_ round, then he would give me something.

However, eight minutes went and Damon still hadn't come back yet so I tried calling him, fearing that something might have happened to him. Unfortunately, Damon had left his phone at home and Katherine didn't know where he had gone either. I was beginning become worried and scared, and looked for him in every room.

Luckily, I found Damon at the entrance and I just ran towards him as fast as I could. I swung my arms around him, kissed him and held him tightly, feeling a bit embarrassed that I couldn't live without him for about 10 minutes without getting worried. Damon seemed to like it though and he did keep his promise. He had just been out to buy something to me and that thing was a cute silver bracelet with vervain and wolfsbane in some of the charms.

"You don't want to spend too much time with me, but you don't want me to leave for ten minutes either…" Damon said, while he put the bracelet on.

"Well, that's because you said you would be here in five minutes and you forgot your cell phone!" I protested, but Damon just laughed.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Maybe I should buy something for you too…" Sam said, enjoying the sight of her new bracelet, while I finally had the chance to finish _Gone With The Wind_ for the 30th time.

But as much as I enjoyed reading my book with a beautiful girl next to me in my bed, then I couldn't help but comment on what she said.

"Not to offend you, dear, but I don't think you can afford fancy jewelries like the bracelet," I said. "Not that I need a bracelet anyway, but…"

Sam glared at me, but ignored the comment and looked at her bracelet again. Though, after a while of thinking she suddenly took all of the jewelries I had given her off (even the engagement ring) and gave it back to me, looking a bit pissed at me for once.

"That might be the case, but it's _not_ everybody, who has a lot of money or a big, fancy house like this!" she hissed and left my bedroom.

I sighed and left my bedroom too. Even though I had a serious relationship with Sam and loved her, then I still tended to forget to think before I said something stupid. Now was one of those times, because I forgot that Sam used to live with almost nothing before her step-father finally died and she came to Mystic Falls. She had never given me anything that she had bought and I rarely saw her buy expensive clothes.

Maybe that was why she felt so comfortable in The Sanctuary. She had everything she needed there even though it was only things that either her father or she had made. I didn't know how to apologize for forgetting something like that, but I went looking for her and found her outside in the yard, sitting under a tree and just looking at white flower in her hand. I could see that she wanted to cry, but she tried her hardest not to even though she didn't have to anymore. Klaus was dead.

"You know, you didn't have to give me your engagement ring back…" I said to break the silence between us.

"Yes, I had…" Sam said. I sat down next to her and wanted to touch her, but she wouldn't even let me do that.

She hated me.

"Sam, I'm sorry, okay! I know I'm an idiot and a dick and–"

"Damon, shut up!" I stopped talking and and seriously didn't know what to do right now.

Should I say something? Should I apologize again in another way? What were you supposed to do if you offended your girlfriend so much that she hated you? I had done so many horrible things to Sam, but this time I had hit her where it hurt the most and made her relive the painful memories of her past. Therefore, I took a deep breath and tried once more to apologize.

"All I want from you is your love to me," I said and she finally looked at me. "I… I love you unconditionally and I know you love me too like that. I would do anything for you, Sammy, you know that. So… if you don't want to keep any of these jewelries, then I'll… I'll get a refund or put them back where I found them."

I stood up again and went back inside, hoping that Sam would follow me inside. She didn't. She stayed outside and just looked up at the starry sky, wondering about something that seemed important to her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Katherine asked, looking out of the same window I looked out of.

"Go away…" I muttered angrily.

Of course Katherine didn't go away, but just looked at Sam under the tree and chose to go outside to her – probably because she felt like protecting her as she had promised. I saw them talking together and it looked like Katherine was trying to cheer her up.

What really surprised me though, was that Sam actually came back inside with Katherine and the first thing she did was to give me a tight hug. She had her engagement ring on and her mother's old gold-ring, and the silver bracelet too, but the necklaces she didn't have on her.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that to me," Sam said and I looked down at her, cupping her beautiful face in my hands. Her cheeks were warm, but her body felt cold. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I… It's just hard for me to forget my past when I'm trying so hard to keep up with the present and future."

"I know the feeling," I said and took her by her hand, taking her back upstairs to my bedroom. "But I'll help you forget your past if you help me forget mine."

Sam smiled and swung her arms around me as we were standing next to the bed, giving me a tender kiss to make me forget about my past. I kissed her back and pushed her down on my bed, taking off my shirt and joining her on the bed. She closed her eyes and let me kiss her along her neck, trusting in me that I wouldn't take a little bite.

Accidentally, we rolled down the bed, but I found the remote to my stereo and just put on a random song, making sure that Katherine couldn't hear us make sweet and passionate love. I stayed with Sam on the floor, kissing her skin, enjoying her sweet scent and not even listening to the song that played and filled out the silence between us.

"_Coz I can't get enough, I can't get enough/I can't stay on the ground (woah)/I can't get enough, I can't get enough/This is taking me now. It's taking me higher, higher/Higher off the ground/ It's taking me higher, higher/Higher off the ground…_"


	17. Picnic

_**A/N: Hi, here's chapter 17!**_

_**I hope you like it and please review! :D**_

Chapter 17:

_**Sam's POV:**_

This was un-freakin-believable.

Why did I always end up making love with Damon and then on his bedroom floor? Of course I liked having a little _fun _with him, but seriously – the bedroom floor! I felt so embarrassed, while Damon of course probably had tried it before with some random girl. He surely didn't seem to mind it, but he did manage to take my thoughts of my past that night and I was thankful for that. I was also thankful for Katherine's help yesterday, when she convinced me to go back inside to Damon.

"Sam?" Damon said, taking away my attention from the blue sky and the beautiful sunrise.

"Yeah?" I said and looked at him.

Damon smirked for some reason only he knew what was. But I was beginning to get used to his usual smirks and that funny eye-thing that used to make me laugh.

"Your parents are here."

My eyes widened and my cheeks became flushed. "WHAT?"

As calm as Damon might have been at that time, then I didn't want my parents to find me half-naked in Damon's bed with my clothes spread all over the floor. Therefore, I was quickly dressed, fixed my messy morning hair and hurried downstairs, while Damon took his time getting dressed.

But Damon wasn't lying about my parents being here, because they were actually standing in the entrance and Elijah was with them. I noticed a new and very expensive ring on my mom's left hand and of course that stopped me from hugging them immediately.

"You proposed?" I exclaimed, looking at Elijah with widened eyes.

Of course he nodded, because my dad didn't love my mom _that_ way anymore. But even though I was happy to hear that they were finally engaged, then I was still a bit mad at Elijah for doing this without asking me first.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing…" my mom said worriedly.

"No, not at all! I just… I just hoped that Elijah would talk with me about it first. I _am_ your daughter, you know," I said. "But congratulations! You're not going to turn my mom into a vampire now, are you? And then have vampire babies?"

My dad burst into laughter, but I was actually quite serious about it. I didn't know everything about the life of a vampire, besides that a vampire couldn't make a girl or woman pregnant, but according to Damon, then "they love to try anyway".

"Sammy, vampires can't have children either, but no I'm not going to turn your mother into a vampire unless she wants me to do it," Elijah said. "And I wanted this to be a surprise so… that's why I didn't say anything to you… Where are your fiancé by the way?"

I nodded towards upstairs and finally gave them a hug. My dad seemed to have missed me the most, but I understood why. He hadn't had the chance to give me a proper hug ever since I was a child, but even those hugs he had to make me forget everything about.

"Where are your necklaces?" he asked though and looked worriedly at me.

"I… um… I gave them back to Damon. It's a long story, but we're doing fine now," I answered hesitantly. Luckily, Damon finally came downstairs and noticed the ring on my mom too. "My mom and Elijah are engaged now too. Isn't that great?"

"If you say so… But I didn't know that old Elijah is the marrying type…" Damon said, smirking teasingly.

I rolled my eyes of him and just took my mom in to the kitchen so we could talk in… well, not exactly _in private_, because both our fiancés were vampires with enhanced hearing, but we were defiantly alone for a while, until my dad joined us too and wanted to give me another hug. He was so happy to be alive and to be able to spend some quality time with his daughter.

"Seems like everything is working out for you lately," he said and poured up himself a cup of coffee. "I guess that you're feeling worried about how long it will last… Am I right?"

I nodded hesitantly. Of course I was worried, but I was mostly happy and tried not to think too much about the future anymore. I wanted to enjoy my time as a normal teen and I wanted to do it with Damon. Even if something bad were to happen soon, then I didn't want to worry about it now.

"Dad, shouldn't you be finding yourself a girlfriend? I mean, you've been single the last 17 years!" I said and my mom couldn't help but giggle, while my dad was blushing.

"Well… it's not like I haven't been dating in those 17 years, but… I'm fine alone," he said shyly. "But I don't want to be busy finding a girlfriend, when you need me here. And so does Katherine."

I looked confusedly at him, but noticed that Katherine was standing in the doorway, listening on our conversation. She calmly approached us and sat down at our table next to me, looking shyly at my dad because he knew that she was nearby.

"Why do I need you here?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"You know why," my dad answered. "But enough with that. You want to do something today?"

I nodded. I had been so excited to do something fun and ordinary with my dad, but what should we do? Most teens wouldn't even spend time with their dad, but most teens didn't have a dad with powers too? But what really bugged me right now was that I didn't know much about my dad other than what I had read in his journals and they were mostly about how much he loved me.

"Good. I thought we could go for a walk in the woods and have a talk," he said. "I want to show you a few things and tell you a little more about my side of the family. It's better you hear it from me than from my half-brothers or anyone else for that matter."

I agreed. I didn't want to hear them talk bad about my dad's side of the family just, because they were more proud of their side of the family. I wasn't _their_ daughter, but Raphael's and therefore only his opinion and words mattered. I really wondered where or rather who my dad had gotten his powers from and why I had been chosen to become the next Oracle.

It couldn't be all coincidental and if someone particular was choosing the persons, then I surely wanted to talk with this person, because I had been the wrong person to be given so strong powers and could barely control them without getting scared or crazy.

"What about Damon?" I asked, just as Damon walked in to the kitchen.

"Yeah, what about me?" he asked teasingly.

"You'll be staying here, but I'm sure Kaia and Elijah will keep you company," my dad said. "As for Katherine, then she'll be joining as a safety precaution."

Damon frowned and crossed his arms, annoyed by the fact that he wasn't allowed to be the one to protect me. But we needed some time apart and if Damon really wanted to marry me, then he should at least get to learn my mom first.

My dad, Katherine and I went to the woods in the afternoon and brought a picnic basket along with sandwiches, a bottle of blood for Katherine, and of course tea. We found a nice spot in the open and just enjoyed the beautiful weather before we began talking about my ancestors. Katherine didn't seem like enjoying the weather as much as I did, but she was happy to get away from the boarding house for a while and especially to be away from the always-teasing Damon.

"Dad, about the previous oracles' destinies…" I said, taking my eyes away from the singing birds around us. "Did every oracle have the chance to get a normal life if they were reborn like I was?"

My dad nodded hesitantly. "Well… some of them did take their own life or were able to hide themselves from Klaus and Balian. But you're the first to fall in love with a vampire and because you were ready to sacrifice your life to be with Damon, then the oracle let you keep your memories of him and other supernatural beings," he told me. "Though, every time one of the oracles, choose this choice, then all magic disappears from The Sanctuary, until the next oracle is born. But now that you did kill Klaus too, then there's no way telling what will happen in your future. You've become the master of your own future and you'll have to be more careful about the choices you take."

Great. That's just… great. I could take a little and insignificant choice, like choosing to eat pizza instead of spaghetti and maybe get myself in danger if a werewolf dressed up as the delivery boy to get inside or spiked the pizza with vervain so Damon would get hurt.

"This is stupid…" I said and just took out a sandwich from the basket.

"No, not really," my dad said and smiled a bit. "You just have to follow your instincts and listen to your heart."

Listen to my heart and follow my instincts? Yeah, because that was sooo easy to do! I didn't comment on what my dad said, but looked over at Katherine, who was taking a sip from the bottle of blood. She was probably still thinking about what my dad told her this morning.

"What about the other oracles? What happened to them after they lost their powers and any memory of any supernatural being?" I asked curiously.

"They married, had children, and lived a completely normal life," my dad answered. "As for how the next oracle is chosen, then that's something the first oracle is in charge of. She usually chooses them by how their future looks or if they are the daughter of a shaman like you are."

"Yeah, about that… Why are you a shaman? Aren't they… extinct?"

My dad laughed and shook his head. "No, it's just something that runs in my family. I'm a descendant of one of the first oracle's brothers. They were priests and actually founded The Sanctuary where they buried their sister's bones. If you give birth to a son, then he'll have powers too. The same thing happens if you get a daughter."

"Except that I'll never have children, because vampires can't procreate…" I sighed weakly.

"You can always adopt," Katherine suggested and smirked. "I'm sure Damon would _love_ to be father to a couple of orphans."

I couldn't help but laugh by the thought of Damon being a father. He would probably become like my dad and let our children run around and do as it suited them. Dear God… why was I even thinking about having children with Damon right now? I was only 17 years old and should be looking forward to get to college or at least to graduate from high school.

"Dad, what _is_ your last name anyway? You've never mentioned it…" I said curiously to change the subject.

My dad laughed a bit. "It's Cavelli. My dad's grandparents were from Italy and came here to get a better life. My mom however, was from Britain and her name was also Samantha," he said.

My eyes widened. "You named me after her?"

My dad nodded and smiled, looking happy to see that I was actually happy about inheriting the name.


	18. Silver Bullets And Wolfsbane Bombs

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 18!_**

**_I hope you like it and please review :D_**

**_Oh, and I'm sad to say that the next chapter will also be the last one. I think it's about time I end this story, but at least I'll have more time to write on my other fanfics now like my Klaus/OC fanfic._**

Chapter 18:

_**Damon's POV:**_

This was seriously boring. My girlfriend was out on a picnic with her father and Katherine, and I was stuck with her mother and Elijah. Now I was being the one who couldn't live without my fiancée for more than five minutes. Damn. I tried to keep myself occupied, but now that Klaus was dead and everything was beginning to great, then there really wasn't much to do around here but drink.

Therefore, I went upstairs to my bedroom and began finishing _Gone With The Wind_ now that I had the chance. Kaia and Elijah were busy talking about all kinds of things anyway so I had some spare time. But I was just about to read the last chapter of the novel when Sam sent me a text message.

– _**Miss me, sweetie?**_ **–**She wrote.

– _**No, even one bit! ;) – **_I wrote teasingly.

– _**That's too bad, 'cause I was thinkin' about havin' fun with u tonight…**_–

Liar! Or was she telling the truth? Even if she wasn't, then I would still get her in bed with me. I always did (!) But for now I had to wait for her to come home first.

– _**Sure, just keep convincing yourself that, baby! U know I always get what I want **_– I wrote.

– _**And YOU know that I want you to wait until you're married to have that kind of fun! Raphael **_– Raphael wrote.

I blushed, but couldn't help but laugh too. Raphael might be free-spirited, but he was still a bit protective over his daughter. But I pitied Sam and guessed that she was feeling very embarrassed right now. Though, I just put my cell phone on my nightstand and continued reading the novel. Sadly, it didn't take me that long to read the last chapter, so I went to take a bath in my tub, just to keep myself occupied for a little longer.

Luckily, Sam did come home while I was in my tub and she was blushing a lot! It wasn't because of me though, but because of what her father did. I just turned on the warm water and signed to her to get in the tub with me. She looked like she needed a bath too, because she had leaves in her hair, dirt on her knees and arms, and a branch was stuck in her hair too. I took the branch and the leaves out of her hair and pulled her close to me, smelling the scent of sandwiches and tea from her.

"Do I dare to ask what else you did in the woods?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, if you must know, then my dad wanted me to help him gather some things like snowberries and dandelions – after he took my cell phone from me and wrote that to you," Sam answered and I could feel her heart beat a little faster. I kissed her on her shoulder, neck, and cheek, and made her calm down. "Thanks. But you're still not getting anything tonight."

I rolled my eyes and just put my arms around her. She was still a bit uncomfortable about me touching her when she was naked and it made her heart race like hell, but I liked it. She could never get used to be around me without getting nervous.

"What did you talk about?" I asked curiously.

"Mostly, my family," Sam answered and sighed weakly. "Apparently, my dad is a descendant of one of the first oracle's brothers. That's why he's a shaman. He said that if I had children too, then they would also have powers."

I froze and Sam turned to me, looking almost sad, because she knew that she was never going to have any children if she stayed with me. She had told me that she wanted at least one child, whom she could give all the things she didn't have in her childhood. I wasn't really like her when it came to children.

I did like the thought of having children, but I didn't want any myself. I would make a lousy father anyway and our kids would grow up, while we stayed the same. Well, _if_ Sam wanted to be turned into a vampire again.

"Isn't it a bit early to think about kids?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "I just began thinking about us, that's all. But I don't care if we don't have kids. They'll just ruin our love life," she said and giggled. "Besides, we've already planned on traveling the world, haven't we?"

I nodded and kissed her on her soft lips. I was looking forward to show her every country in the world (besides Belgium, of course!)

"Wh.. what about B.. Balian?" Sam asked, while I was kissing her passionately.

"What about him?" I asked, not wanting to care about him right now.

"W.." Sam wanted to say something, but she was too distracted by my kisses that she just stayed quiet and kissed me back.

After a while though, she finally managed to let go of me and looked at me with blushing red cheeks. "Shouldn't we worry about where he is?"

I shook my head. "Elijah can take him down if the other vampires don't kill the werewolves there are left in the world."

I kissed her again and this time she couldn't say no. Well, she was able to say no when I wanted to have a little fun with her, but I was happy to feel her close to me again and be entertained. But I really had to find something else to do, because I couldn't be around Sam all the time. She had to go to school too and spend some time with her friends and family.

_**Sam's POV:**_

This night I had a nightmare. I dreamt that Klaus wasn't dead and that he tried to kill me. But I knew that he _was_ dead, because I used the special dagger and killed the both of us. Though, I was still scared and Damon had to wake me up. He told me to calm down, but then I just got confused, because I had gone home to Rick's place _alone_. I guessed that Damon missed me and snuck inside while I slept. I was happy that he did and defiantly needed his comfort right now.

My biggest fear was that Klaus somehow returned from the dead and tried to get his revenge on me. I also feared that Balian would try to hurt me and it didn't calm me down that Tyler and Jules had left town for some reason, because then I didn't know where they were either.

"You want me to stay?" Damon whispered.

I nodded and tugged myself closer, trying to get my heart to stop beating so fast and to forget the memory of Klaus trying to strangle me.

"What did you dream?" he asked worriedly.

"About Klaus," I almost whimpered. "He tried to kill me."

Damon looked confusedly at me. "Where was _I_?"

I knew that he was joking a bit about him not being in my dreams, but I was too shaken up to say anything and just tugged myself as close as I could. The sound of Damon's beating heart calmed me down and after a while I felt the tiredness overwhelm me again. But I was woken up by Damon, who left my bed and hurried to my window to look for something or rather _someone_. I rubbed my tired eyes, yawned, and opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Stay here," he said and was about to leave when he was reminded of something. He turned to me again and continued. "And this time you _stay here_… I love you, Sammy."

I replied and sighed as Damon left my bedroom. I wanted to go with him and see what was going on, but I knew that Katherine was also here. She could help him more than I could. Therefore, I just went downstairs to Rick, who was arming himself with a pistol with silver bullets and wolfsbane bombs, which indicated that werewolves were here.

"Sam, call the others!" Rick said just before he left the house too.

I hurried over to the phone and tried not to panic as I called Elijah, but my nerves got to me and I dropped the phone. When I quickly picked it up again and tried once more I couldn't get myself to dial the numbers, because I noticed something in the kitchen and this thing was big, hairy, and growling loudly. It was a werewolf and it was much bigger than my uncles, which could only mean that it wasn't an ordinary werewolf. It was the leader of the pack. Balian.

Balian didn't attack me right away, but just walked around me as if he was preying on an animal. I tried to remain calm and get close to one of Rick's weapons, but I was afraid that he would attack me if I reached for one of the weapons. But as Balian finally tried to attack me, then Katherine suddenly came in between us and knocked him away. She was much stronger than Damon, but she wasn't invincible and was bitten by Balian in her arm before she pulled his heart out like Elijah could do.

I knew that the bite of a werewolf could kill a vampire and therefore I quickly called my dad, remembering what he said to Katherine yesterday. He said that she would need him and he also told me about what he was able to do. As a shaman he had healing powers and might be able to heal Katherine before she would go crazy and we would have to kill her. I cared very much about Katherine and knew that she wasn't as bad as Damon and Stefan always thought. She was my friend.

"Katherine, hold on," I said, trying not to cry. I was scared and didn't know if the others were alright. They could all be dead or maybe there was more than just one werewolf in the neighborhood. "Your wound is healing! How can that be?"

I helped her up on the couch and gently removed her jacket. The wound _was_ healing, but Katherine still seemed so scared as if she knew that she was still in danger.

"Sammy! What happened?" Damon exclaimed and hurried over to us.

"Balian tried to attack me, but Katherine rescued me," I said. "He bit her arm!"

Damon's eyes widened, but before he could speak my dad suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he had brought some of the things we found in the woods with him. But while my dad was trying to help Katherine and heal her, then Damon took me back in to the kitchen and tried to calm me down. I was scared of losing Katherine and wanted to help her so badly for saving my life.

Though, as long as I was still just a human and powerless, then I had to sit and wait patiently, which I really wasn't too happy about.

"Damon, where's Rick? Are there more werewolves? What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

Damon could clearly see that I was panicking and just put his arms around me. He tried to calm me down and wanted me to be quiet for a while, because he heard something out in the hallway. Calmly, we went out there and sighed when we saw that it was just Rick and Stefan.

"What happened?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Balian and some of his minions tried to kill Sam," Damon explained calmly. "But he's dead now and Raphael is trying to heal Katherine."

Stefan nodded and went downstairs again, while Rick – who was covered in blood and had scratch marks on his clothes – checked if I was alright. I couldn't remember when the last time I had felt so scared before was. I had been used to having my powers for so long and now I was just being… weak.


	19. For All Of Eternity

**_A/N: Hi, here's the last chapter of "The Sanctuary"! _**

**_I hope you like it and please review._**

**_And now that I've finished the sequel I'll have more time to focus on my Klaus/OC fanfic, my Dexter fanfic, and I'm currently working on a Clare B. Dunkle fanfic too :)_**

**_Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, subscribing etc.. and of course of reading "The Oracle". It really means a lot to me :D_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 19:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"How are you feeling now? You want me to get you something?" I asked worriedly, fixing Katherine's blanket and making sure that she was alright.

"Sam, I'm fine! Really! Just go upstairs to Damon," Katherine answered stubbornly. I knew that I was just being overly caring, but she saved my life so I owed her my life. "Please, I'm fine. Your father healed my arm and I'm actually feeling better than ever."

I sighed and finally left the couch, trying to convince myself that everything was alright now. Klaus _and_ Balian were dead, I was a normal human and my parents were alive again. I had everything I needed and wanted, but I still couldn't help but feel like we were forgetting or missing something. Maybe I was just used to worry so much about our enemies that I had forgotten all about my dreams, goals, and the good things in my life, like Damon, my friends, and my family.

"Sam," someone said behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Damon. He seemed worried, but it wasn't because of the situation. _I_ was worrying him. "Are you alright?"

I wanted to say yes or at least nod, but I couldn't get myself to do it. I shook my head and Damon sighed heavily, walking a bit closer to me. He swung his arms around me and just embraced me without saying a word at first. He wanted to kiss me on my forehead, gently stroke my cheek, and take my worries away so I would let myself enjoy the life I had fought so hard to get and now had.

"I love you, Sammy," Damon whispered in my ear and gently kissed my cheek too. He then let go of me and looked me in my eyes. "But you should really know something before we go to bed… It's over. We won. We can finally be together without having to fear anything anymore. Not even Death."

I smiled weakly. "I love you too, Damon." I said.

Damon had managed to get through to me and gave me this warm, good, and tingling sensation in my stomach. I was feeling truly happy. Calmly, I took Damon by his hand and went back upstairs with him, watching as he undressed in a teasing way and kissed me every third minute. It had been a long time since I'd seen him so happy, but I was happy to see him like this and wanted to enjoy it for a little longer.

"You haven't given me a massage before, have you?" I asked teasingly.

Damon smiled brighter and told me to take off my clothes. I did and lay on the bed on my stomach, while Damon fetched a bottle of massage oil. He remembered to lock the door after him and then he calmly began moving those warm hands of his on my naked back in slow movements. He was really good at massaging and knew just how to hit the right spots… that sounded a little naughty, didn't it?

I laughed a bit to myself and just rested my head on the pillow, enjoying how Damon removed the big burden that I had been carrying on my shoulders for some time now. He seemed to enjoy this moment as much as I did and wanted me to massage him later. But I would never be great at massaging like he was, because he had hundreds of years of experience.

"I'm glad I'm the one who gets to marry you…" I muttered.

Damon laughed and moved his hands to near my kidneys. He was beginning to get a little bit too low now, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Besides, I didn't want him to stop massaging me. He had magical fingers and made me forget all the bad things that had happened in my life.

"Sam, there's something I want to discuss with you right now…" Damon said and sounded a bit serious now.

"Discuss? Can't it wait?" I asked and rolled over, covering my naked body with the blanket.

Damon shook his head and smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I just thought this would be a good time to talk about when I should turn you again… I mean, you do want to spend the rest of eternity with me, right?"

I nodded, but there really wasn't much to discuss. I already knew when I wanted to be turned and where. "When I turn 18 and we're married- well, if we're married at that time, then you can turn me on our honeymoon. Sounds good?"

Damon nodded and kissed me, stealing away my blanket and taking off his boxers. Now that my dad wasn't here anymore, then he could get what he wanted. But this time I had to say no, because as much as I loved Damon, then I wanted a break from his way of "working out". Though, I got my underwear back on and massaged Damon's back this time.

"May I ask you of something… personal?" Damon asked curiously.

"Sure, but do you ever ask?" I answered and giggled.

Damon giggled too and sighed weakly. "It's about your childhood…" he said and I froze. My horrible childhood wasn't really something I wanted to talk about. "You've told me about how… mean your step-father was to you and how miserable you were, but… you've never told me why you stayed with him for all of those painful years and kept taking care of him when he hated you. Why is that?"

That was a very good question (!) I didn't even know the answer to that, but I had tried to run away before and remembered feeling so bad about it. I always thought that maybe if I gave my "dad" another chance, then he would try to be good or eventually apologize for how he treated me. I was being… naïve and should just have left him for good when I had the chance.

"I care too much about people," I said quietly and lay down next to Damon. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily, then looked at Damon who was looking at me. "I try to see the good in people and understand why they act the way they do, but… it's just one of my bad habits, you know."

"You kept caring about me so I wouldn't exactly call it a _bad_ habit," Damon said to cheer me up. "Though, if I could turn back time then I would have been your knight in shining armor, coming to rescue the damsel in distress."

I laughed. "Damon, _if_ you could turn back time and had been there, then I would have been just a kid and probably wouldn't fall in love with you! You know what? You would have been a pervert…"

Damon laughed too and teased. "And that's a change from how I am now?"

We both laughed, but I knew that Damon was just trying to make me happy and he clearly succeeded. I sat up again and just continued massaging him.

_**

* * *

**__**Damon's POV:**_

"Dear God, please don't let the plane crash…" Sam muttered to herself as we were about to land in the airport.

Now that she had graduated from high school and she was free to travel with me wherever she wanted to, then Elena, Stefan, Sam and I had chosen to go on a nice trip to Paris, but Sam was scared that the plane would crash. She was so used to be protected by her powers that she had forgotten that I was here too to protect her. Though, it did amuse me and the others that she was acting like this when she had faced worse things like having to kill the oldest vampire alive.

"Sam, relax! We won't crash in the airport!" Elena said, trying her best to stop herself from laughing, while calming Sam down too.

"Yeah, sure! That's what they all say and then they crash anyway!" Sam said and covered her eyes with her hands.

As if that was going to help…

"Damon can't you say something to her? You're supposed to calm your girlfriend down, you know!" Stefan said, trying his best not to laugh too.

I rolled my eyes and put the book I was reading back in my back pack. I took Sam's hands away from her face and made her look me into my eyes.

"Sam," I said calmly. "Calm. Down. Please."

Sam blushed, but nodded and sighed. "Sorry, but I'm afraid of heights," she said. "It was so easier for me when I was a vampire and oracle and didn't have to fear things like crashing in the airport."

I smirked arrogantly. "So you admit you want me to protect you again?"

As much as Sam didn't want to admit it, then she did and I laughed, because she had been trying so hard to convince me that she didn't need my protection all the time when she clearly did.

"Don't get too excited though," she said. "I'm gonna glue myself to you when we're going to visit the Eiffel Tower."

"And that's a bad thing?" I teased.

"Enough with you two!" Elena giggled and quickly took Sam to the nearest clothing store, leaving us guys behind with our luggage.

I looked at Stefan, who was looking at me, and just shook my head. They had just arrived in Paris and the first thing they did was to go to a clothing store… un-freakin-believable.

"We should get a cab," Stefan suggested and clapped me on my shoulder. "Relax, Damon. They're girls and humans! It's in their nature."

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered and picked up Sam's suitcase. We managed to stop two cabs and our girlfriends managed to return just in time with a couple of bags with clothes. "How much did you spend, because I'm not giving you my money and–"

"Damon, I bought this for you," Sam interrupted with a look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips that could only mean one thing. "But if you don't want it, then I'll just toss it out and…"

"No!" I stopped her, swung my arms around her, and gave her a kiss before she could toss her clothes out. I even got to take a little peak inside it and was pleased to see what she had bought.

"That's also a way to celebrate that we're in Paris…" I said teasingly and laughed.

I opened the cab's door for Sam like the gentleman I was and occupied the seat next to her, while Stefan and Elena took the other cab. I leaned back in my seat and tried remembering the last time I went to Paris. It had been a very long time, but I was happy to be back even though it kindda reminded me of a certain French-speaking idiot, who tried to steal away my girlfriend.

"I can't believe we're actually here," Sam said, smiling brighter than ever. "It's so… beautiful and romantic and just how I pictured it to be like."

"Yeah… But forget about forcing me to go shopping with you," I said. "That's why I brought Elena and Stefan with us. Though, I'm not stopping you from buying sexy lingerie…"

Sam raised an eyebrow, glaring at me with those judging emerald-green eyes. I didn't care. She could think that I was being a dick or roll her eyes off me, but I would still tease her for all of eternity and give a smartass comment once in a while. But hey, what could I say? It was just in my nature. Though, I would always be the same badass, smoking hot Damon Salvatore, but just with a wonderful fiancée now.


End file.
